One last snog
by mbmimi
Summary: Directly after SITNOP!. Masimo forces Gee to choose between him and Dave, which brings much confusiosity and aggers! GxD I hate Masimo , R&R!
1. Buggeration on high

**Bonjour! You have reached the first chapter of **_**One last snog**_**. The first few chapters are going to be GeexMas, but don't worry, I'm 'Team Dave', so it's going to get better.. You just wait, read and review, and all will be good. ;)**

**I'm having a hard time not exactly copying my first fanfic, I hope its not too much a like in the conversations an so on. Tell me if it is, I'll try to change it. **

* * *

**10.30 p.m.**

Oh _donner und blitzen_.

Bugger.

And also damn.

**one minute later**

I've only been the girlfriend of a Lurve God for a month.. _One_ bloody month!

**one minute later**

And I've only actually been with him for a week.

**one minute later**

Would he actually have dumped me already? That wouldn't be right..

**five minutes later**

Oh, poo.

Could you tell me something really quickly? Why is it that everytime I have lurve troubles, Dave the Laugh is involved?

**one minute later**

Get out of here, Dave the Laugh, you aren't in this.

**one minute later**

Or are you?

**one minute later**

Am I alone again?

**ten minutes later**

**sitting on the curb**

All aloney on my owney.

**two minutes later**

I heard Masimo's scooter approaching.

**one minute later**

Masimo stopped by me and said "Cara, I do not understand, are you, how do you say, mates with Dave or are you, er, more?"

"I don't know.."

"Georgia.." He looked at me. His eyes were smoldering and he looked so gorgey.. "If you, er, go out with me, you can not see Dave. Do you understand?"

What? What?! "Er.."

"I don't want you to see him no more, then we can, er, go out, as you say. _Comprende_?"

"Si.. Er, comprende."

**one minute later**

Oh my giddy God, what am I going to do? I have an Italian Lurve God in my hands and he's making me choose between him and the Dave tart, and.. Oh, poo!

**one minute later**

But Dave and me, we're just mates.. Tip top matey mates, nothing else to it. Besides, he has Emma. His _girlfriend_. Who is prettier and nicer than me. Not that I care.. Much.

**one minute later**

Masimo has nothing to worry about, we're just matey mates.

Who snog incidentally.

**one minute later**

And Dave said he lurved me. He said 'You are very nearly an honorary bloke. And that is why I love you.'

That doesn't really count, right? I think it goes quite well with 's'laters'

**five minutes later**

I'm so full of confusiosity right now, I don't think I've ever been more confused in my life.

**one minute later**

Except when I saw Uncle Eddie in his undercrackers for the first time. That is an image permanently burned into my brain. That is simply _le_ fact.

**one second later**

Get out, Uncle Eddie in the undercrackers! I have important business to deal with right now!

**one minute later**

I went back inside. The Dylans broke the gig off early because Masimo went off. All because of me. Crap.

Suddenly, Jas's big pantaloonies appeared at the horizon.

"Oh, here you are! I was looking for you. What are you going to do now? Did Masimo dump you?"

I said "No, Jas. He's making me choose between him and Dave."

"What?"

"If I want to go out with Masimo, I can't see Dave ever again."

"Blimey. What are you going to do?"

"Get my jacket and head on home."

**seven minutes later**

**home**

_Merde. _And also crap.

**my room**

**bed of pain**

Mum came mumming in. "How was the gig?"

"It was poo. Double poo with knobs, actually."

She sat on my bed. "What happened then?"

I told her everything. Even about Emma and Dave. Mum actually seemed to understand, she said "So, you have to choose between Masimo and Dave?"

"Yes.."

"Well, Masimo is clearly gorgeous, and he's Italian.. I would know who to choose."

I just looked at her.

**one minute later**

Maybe I should do what Jas said. Stick with what you feel.

**one minute later**

What do I feel?

**one minute later**

Well.. Dave and I get along very well. I have to gird my loins vis-à-vis mad ramblings when I'm with Masimo. With Dave I can just be, er, me.

**one minute later**

Blimey o'Reilly's trousers, I've clearly gone mad. I'm not doing what Jas tells me to. What kind of twit would I be, dumping a Lurve God for a Laugh? Besides, Dave already has Nice Emma..

I don't know why the Dave's-girlfriend thing makes me feel so strange, though.

**2 a.m.**

I can't make myself fall asleep. This is horrible.

**ten minutes later**

Why is Masimo making me choose anyway? He shouldn't be the one deciding who I hang out with, right?

**one minute later**

Let's see what _How to make any twit fall in love with you_ says.

**five minutes later**

It says 'Go with what you feel.'

I officially hate this book now. It was written by a Jas!

**twenty minutes later**

I'll never fall asleep now, I'll just stay awake for the rest of my life and.. ZZZZZZ

**sunday september 18****th**

**10 a.m.**

I feel utterly icky-poo. My head aches like billio.

**ten minutes later**

Jeans, red t-shirt, black ballet flats, and casual make-up.

**fifteen minutes later**

Concealer, foundation, mascara, eyeliner.

**one minute later**

A bit of black eyeshadow, because I'm moarning.

**one minute later**

I'm choosing the Lurve God. Technically, he's already my boyfriend, and I can't just dump him for Dave, who already has a _girlfriend_ anyway.

**one minute later**

Brain, stop emphasizing the word girlfriend! It makes me feel poo.

**one minute later**

In the name of Buddha's giganticibus undercrackers, why does it make me feel poo?!

Stop tricking me, brain.

**1 p.m.**

Dave suddenly popped up at the door (oo-er). He said that we needed to 'talk'.

Donner _und_ Blitzen.

**ten minutes later**

**on a bench in the park**

Dave is looking at me. "Georgia, something happened, and I think I should tell you about it."

"Same here.."

"You go first then."

"Well.. Masimo had a complete nervy b. after the fisticuffs at dawn fandango and went off.."

Dave nodded. "I know, I was there."

"Yes, but after you went off he came back and he said he didn't want me to see you ever again if I wanted me and him to be together.."

Dave shot up. "Is he serious? He is such an arse, Gee, did you dump him?"

"No, I.." Oh my God, I'm such a twat. "I-I decided to go on with him and.."

"You can't be serious.. Georgia, that is ridiculous."

"I'm serious.."

He looked at me and took a deep breath. "Well.. Can I at least have one last snog then?"

"That sounds reasonable.."

He cupped my face and stroked my hair a bit. He nuzzled his nose against mine and kissed me very softly on the lips.

**five minutes later**

When he deepened the kiss, he did 4, 5, a bit of 6, and he nibbled my lips.

I'm sure going to miss this. He is top snogger.

**two minutes later**

He let go of me and looked deep into my eyes. I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm sure going to miss you, Kittykat."

I managed to say "Me too."

He looked really sad and said "No you're not. You'll be too busy snogging the Italian Stallion to think of me."

He went off.

**one minute later**

What the hell just happened? What was that all about? He sounded a bit off. He has Emma, right?

**one second later**

His _girlfriend_.

**one second later**

Shut up, brain.

**ten minutes later**

**walking home**

I can't stop thinking about how amazing it was snogging Dave. When he looked into my eyes it was like..

**one minute later**

Oh my giddy God's pyjama's, what did I _do_?

**one minute later**

I'm not going to cry whilst on the street. If I walk into Mark Big Gob, he'll want to 'comfort' me, and that isn't going to end right.

**one minute later**

Bumped into Mark Big Gob. It's nearly impossible to avoid him though, with lips the size of the Atlantic Ocean.

He said "Oy, ladies, looking rather scrumptious today."

I smacked his head and ran inside.

**bed of pain**

Same bat time.

Same bat place.

Same bed of pain.

**three minutes later**

Dave didn't tell me what he, er.. wanted to tell me.

**one minute later**

I'll never find out now!

**two minutes later**

I think that I might have the Horn for Dave.

**one minute later**

The specific horn, to be exact.

**five minutes later**

No, I have the specific horn for Masimo, who is my _boyfriend_. And Italian.

**one minute later**

And Dave has Emma, his _girlfriend_.

**one minute later**

I really wonder what he wanted to tell me.

**ten minutes later**

Phone's ringing. Surely, someone will be downstairs to pick it up..

**five seconds later**

"GEORGIA, WOULD YOU PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE ALREADY?!"

Such kinds words of my dearest Vati.

**one minute later**

It was Jas.

"Loon Headquarters, Queen of Aggers speaking."

"Georgia? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Jas. What do you want?"

"What happened? Did you make your choice?"

"I, er, I-I.."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Jas."

She can be a good besty pally sometimes.

**ten minutes later**

Jas showed up. She gave me a matey hug. We went up to my room and I immediately started blubbing. "Georgia, what the hell did you do?"

**two minutes later**

"I-I-I.. I told Dave what Masimo said and he got a bit of a tizz and said that he might be okay with it but he wanted a last snog.."

Jas went all wide-eyed. "So, did he snog you?"

"Y-yes.. And it was amazing and he really is a tip top snogger and he looked into my eyes and I went jelloid and-and.."

I went into full blubbing mode.

**five minutes later**

"Gee.. Calm down. Do you want a glass of water?"

I nodded.

**one minute later**

Jas came back with the glass of water. I gulged it all down.

"So, he snogged you and you went jelloid. That happens every time, right?"

"Yes.. But this was the 'one last snog'.. And when he looked into my eyes like that, I just.."

"What?"

"I got the horn."

**one minute later**

Jas is just staring at me with her mouth wide open.

"Jas, shut your gob, you're bound to catch flies."

"I just can't believe you, Georgia! You dump Dave for Masimo, and then you go off snogging with Dave anyway and now you lurve him! You can be such a tart sometimes!"

"I know, Jas, I know! There's no need for you to make it worse, I think it's crap enough as it is."

She just looked at me.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'll just go out with the Lurve God and forget about Dave. There's nothing to do about it now. Besides, Dave has Emma anyway, she's his _girlfriend_."

"Why did you say 'girlfriend' like that?"

"I don't know, Jas, I truly don't know."

**three minutes later**

"And Dave said he had something to tell me before I told him we couldn't be mates anymore.. Now I'll never find out what he had to say.."

"I'll ask Tom to ask Dave.."

"Be subtle, Jas. The key words are subtlosity and glaciosity."

"I've done it before, Georgia, don't worry."

**ten minutes later**

**bed of pain**

Jas left. She had to go see Hunky, they're off to the woods to go find mosses and badger poo. So much for my so-called besty pally.

**one minute later**

She better be casual and glacious..

* * *

**So.. What do you think?**

**R&R! **

**xx**


	2. The bloody pounds

**Oh my giddy God, I feel like such a moron right now. I wrote the greatest chapter for God's pyjamas, what were you thinking?, which was meant to be the last, and I forgot all about it! How stupid is that? Vair stupid, that's right. I'll squeeze it in this fanfic somewhere, in an adjusted version, just because I love it so much.**

**Which means **_**something**_**, if you think about it, but I'm not giving away my geniously new-found plot, so you'll have to figure it out on your own.**

**And yes, I'm working ahead of myself again. I've already written out the end chapters of this story and I'm only starting the second now.. So much for discipline. I'm vair, vair excited about this plot, though. You can expect fast updating, I'm just saying.**

* * *

**monday september 19****th**

**4.30 p.m.**

The phone's ringing. I already started bantering on down stairs, as I can't trust my so-called parents to actually pick up the phone.

**one minute later**

Mutti has picked up the phone.

"Ooh, well hello Mas!" Mas..?

"Yeeeees, Georgia is in. Here she is!"

Mum handed me the phone and winked at me.

I'm going to be sick.

**one minute later**

"Georgia, cara, have you made up your, eh, mind?" He even sounds gorgeous..

"Yes, I have.. I've ended things with Dave this afternoon." I virtually lost my breath at that. I'm a horrible minx.

"Oh, that is, how do you say, excellent."

"Yes, yes it is." I tried to sound enthusiastic and Jazzy.

"So, can I see you today, cara? I've really missed you like crazy, you know."

"Er, you can come over whenever you want to."

"Is it okay if I come over in a few minutes?"

"Sure.."

"Okay, I will see you then."

"Bye."

**five minutes later**

Rush rush rush! Redo eye make-up, remove smudges, and redo foundation.

There's probably no need for lippy or lip gloss.. Prepare for songfest!

Down, brain, down! Behave yourself.

Preparations for being the girlfriend of a Lurve God.

I have to get the mad stuff out.

I did a quick twist and a mad shake to get it all out.

**one second later**

I messed up my hair!

**one minute later**

Doorbell rang. Mum actually _sprinted_ towards it, and jerked it open.

"Well, hello Masimo, how nice it is to see you again. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Er, yes, Mrs. Nicolson, it has, I have been away to Italy, visiting _ma familia_ in Roma.."

"Oh, yes. We had planned to come and visit you, but Georgia's cat got really sick.. It would have been lovely to have been in Italy with your family though." She actually giggled. Oh, as _if_, Mutti.. I creeped up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. I slowly pulled her back.

"Mum, would you please stop drooling over my boyfriend and let me through the door?" I smiled at her sweetly. She just stared at Masimo.

"Thanks mum, tatty bye now!"

**one minute later**

Masimo gave me a peck on the cheek and said "Your mum is very nice to me."

"Yes, she thinks you're gorgey."

"Gorgey?"

"Yes, gorgey, gorgeous, you know, fit looking."

"Oh, yes, I see."

If I had been with Dave, he would have said something about how great he thinks of himself and ramble on about being Dave the Biscuit and so on.

But I'm not with Dave! I have an own personal Lurve God in my hands. And he's all miney.

**five seconds later**

And 'Mas the Biscuit' just sounds so _wrong_..

**five minutes later**

**having a coffee**

I'm not having a coffee. I got a hot chocolate, to prevent the risk of having a foamy moustache.

"So, you said you have ended things with Dave?"

"Yes."

"You aren't mates no more now?"

"No, we're not. I told him that I couldn't see him anymore whilst going out with you."

"Oh, that is good, how did he, how do you say.. Er.."

"React?" Masimo nodded. "Well, he didn't like it a first, but then I explained, er, stuff to him, and then he was okay with it and went off." Ho hum, pigs bum, no way I'm telling him about the snog of the century. 'Explained stuff' is bound to do the trick.

Masimo said "Well, that is good. I have you all for me now. I've missed you a lot when I was in Italy.."

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't come to Italy, my so-called parents wouldn't let me."

"I understand, _cara_, your mother already told me about your cat.. It would be nice for my family to meet you. They would have found you lovely."

He leaned over the table and snogged me.

**five minutes later**

Great snog, really. 4 and 5, but I'm missing something important here.

**one minute later**

Brain, don't you dare to say it.

**one second later**

I actually miss the lip nibbling.

**one second later**

Why am I thinking about Dave the Laugh nibbling my lips whilst snogging the Lurve God? Who is, coincidentally my boyfriend.

**one minute later**

Masimo did the foreigners thing, changing pressure. First snogging hard, then soft, and then a bit harder.

Yummy scrumboes!

**three minutes later**

He stopped snogging me and looked into my eyes.

"I have to say sorry for my, er, behaving at the gig. That wasn't good. I really like you, _cara_, very much."

I just nodded.

**ten minutes later**

"So, how was Roma?"

"Oh, it was, how do you say.. Fab. I saw my family again, I hadn't seen them in a year, you know, so I had missed them a lot.."

"I wouldn't mind being away from my family for a year.."

He laughed his gorgey Italian laugh and said "I understand cara, your father is a bit.."

"Mad?"

"Yes, yes. He wears leather trousers, that is a bit strange."

Stop stop stop talking about my dad's trousers!

"Your mother is very nice though."

Yes, yes, I know, different subject _please_!

"So didn't the lads go ballistic at you for doing stormies off in the middle of the gig?"

"I haven't seen them since the gig.. Dom has been at his, er, parents since the gig. I should give him a call, si?"

"Yes, si, you should.."

"I think I will do it now, and go home, cara, if you don't, er, mind.."

"No, I don't mind. You go on and give Dom a call, I probably should getting home myself anyway.."

"I will see you, cara, take care, si?"

I nodded. He gave me a number 5 with a bit of number 6 and walked out. I peeked out of the window and saw Wet Lindsay strolling up, and immediately jump on him.

**one minute later**

He didn't shake her off! He put his arm around her so-called waist and kissed her cheek. What is going on?

**five seconds later**

I shouldn't think much of it. Octopussy throws herself at lads all the time, this isn't a big deal.

**one second later**

She'll be dead octopussy if it is, though.

**one minute later**

The waiter walked up to the table.

"Oh, I see that your friend has left?" I nodded.

"That will be seven pounds then, miss."

Oh my giddy God, he left me with the bill! That's something a chav would do, mainly.

**two minutes later**

I can't believe it! I paid the bloody seven pounds and left.

**one minute later**

And he was my ride home! I have to walk now..

**five minutes later  
the park**

I decided to walk home through the park. Enjoy nature and such.

**one minute later**

What did I just say? Enjoy nature? I hate nature.

**one minute later**

The lads were having a footie match.

Dave was on the "bench", i.e. someone's bicycle with jackets draped over it. He was looking at me in an odd way.

I stopped walking and looked at him.

**one minute later**

We're still just looking at each other. I wanted to run over to him, but I didn't. I just ran off.

**seven minutes later  
heartbreak hotel  
sobbing suite**

I'm afraid I've made the wrong decision.

**one minute later**

Shut up, brain! Nothing went wrong. You have a Lurve God in your hands, and all is perfect. Couldn't be better.

**one minute later**

Obviously, it could be, otherwise I wouldn't be crying my eyes out.

**one minute later**

My eyes actually hurt a bit. I have to stop crying.

**one minute later**

I remember when Angus jumped in front of that car and we took him home, and I was crying all day, Dave was there. And he tried to comfort me and said that I had to stop crying otherwise my eyes were going to hurt. He was right then, and now he's right in my head.

**one second later**

Get out of my head, Dave the Laugh! This is a Lurve God – zone!

**one minute later**

Blubbing again.

**one minute later**

Shut up brain, it's only been two days. It's not like he died.

**ten minutes later**

Libby came bashing into my room. "Ginger! You read Sindyfellow to me, yes yes!"

She did her mad laugh. I'm sure she thinks it sounds cute but it sounds like 'Huggyhuggyhoghog'. That would only be a tad bit strange, but as the _piece de resistance_ she sticks her front teeth forward and bites her lower lip, which makes her look like a mad rabbit.

So, Libby was doing her impression of a mad rabbit, when she saw I had been crying.

"Gingey, are you sad? What happened?"

"Nothing Libbs, it's alright.."

"No it's not, Ginger." She chucked Sandra at my head and ran out of the room..

**one minute later**

I actually got our Holy Lord Sandra in my eye. That's how poo my life is.

My eye _really_ hurts now.

**two minutes later**

Mum came bashing in. "Why are you crying, Gee?"

"I'm not."

"You're eyes are all red and swollen.. I can see."

"Libby chucked our Lord Sandra in my eye, that's why it's red and swollen."

"That doesn't explain your other eye.."

"I wanted them to match.."

"Don't be silly, Georgia, what's bothering you?"

"I.. I-I.." Blubbing again. Mum sat down on my bed and put an arm around me. I actually leant on her shoulder. I must have gone completely and utterly mad! What if I have to go into a loony home? I'll end up like Grandvati and Maisie!

**one second later**

Quite easy though, knitting everything. I'd never have to go out of the house for clothes again, I'd just knit everything.

**one second later**

I'd have to get out of the house to get new wool though.

**one second later**

And learn how to knit.

**one second later**

SHUT UP BRAIN, JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT MAISIE.

**ten seconds later**

I took a deep breath to try and stop blubbing, but it only got worse. "I told Dave that Masimo didn't want me to see him anymore and then he snogged me and it was amazing and I really don't know what to do because I really miss him even though it has only been two days but it's just strange.."

"You actually chose Masimo?"

"Yes.."

"Why did you do _that_?" Unbelievable, that Mutti of mine..

"You were the one that said you would have chosen him.."

"For his looks, obviously! Don't you think it's a bit strange for him to want you to just ditch your best mate then? How did that happen anyway?"

"I don't know, mum. And Dave has Emma, his _girlfriend_, so there wasn't even a chance for us to go out or anything.. We only did the twist, and then they almost had a fisticuffs at dawn, but I got Dave into a laughing spaz so they couldn't fight and then Masimo went off and told me to ditch Dave or he'd ditch me.."

"Why did you say 'girlfriend' that way?"

"I don't know.. I think I don't like the word."

"Think about it, love, you'll figure it out.. Just do as you feel."

That is the point, Mutti! I don't know what I feel!

**five minutes later**

Even mum doesn't understand. I'll have to call an Ace Gang meeting soon..

* * *

**I'm really happy that you all like the idea of this story already.. I'm having a really hard time on writing Masimo drivel, because I'm really a GxD fan, and I can imagine that most of you readers are it too. I'm not going to make it too mushy, but I have to at least do something, just to prove a point. _Que-est-ce que le point_, for Christ's sake?!, most of you will wonder. I'm giving you a hint. It starts with Dave and it ends with The Laugh. Figure the rest out by yourself. I'm not telling you anything more. And have you noticed that I've turned Masimo into quite the bastard.. I've done it for a reason!**

**I might need some help on the Masimo drivel, though.. I've spent the past half hour on the _one_ Masimo scene I put in this chappie, it's horrible. I apologize in advance.**

**Anyhow.. There's an Ace Gang meeting coming up! Yay! **

**R&R! xx**


	3. Goosegog akimbo

**O****h my giddy Godddd. 17 reviews! Have I ever told you that I lurrrrve reviews?**

**B****ecause I lurrrrve reviews!! **

**I really do! all the positive reactions make me smile. And don't worry, Mas will be out of the picture soon enough (evil laugh), but I'm not guaranteeing Gee4Dave right away. They have some bickering to do. (yet again, evil laugh)**

**And Percy Irausqin died! Omg! (He was a Dutch fashion designer, and he was amazing. And only 39! :O:O) **

**That's all, you can read the chapter now. **

* * *

**tuesday september 20****th**

**4 p.m.**

We're having an emergency Ace Gang meeting at my house. We're doing group skipping.

**one minute later**

Mabs said "I feel like a titchy first former all over again."

We all stopped skipping and looked at each other.

Rosie said "Oh, well.." And we carried on skipping like titches.

**five minutes later**

**kitchen**

We're on a Jammy Dodgers – spree. I know mum has miraculously done grocery shopping, but I don't know where she stashed everything, as she has never done this kind of thing before.

**4.20 p.m.**

**my room**

We found the Jammy Dodgers and settled down.

Jas was looking at me like a looking-at thing. I said "What, Jas?"

"Don't you have something to tell us all?"

I said "No."

She said "Georgia, this is us, the Ace Gang. You can tell us. You can cry."

As if on cue, I immediately started blubbing.

The Ace Gang huddled around me.

**two minutes later**

I told them about the not-choosing-Dave fandango. They were all nodding understandably.

**three minutes later**

I suddenly remembered something. I said "Jas, did you already ask Tom to ask Dave what he was going to tell me?"

She said "He is going to ask Dave as soon as he gets the chance."

"When is that, exactly?"

"I don't know, Gee.." Once again, I am left with nothing.

**five minutes later**

I told them about coffee with the Lurve God.

Rosie got out her beard. "_Mon petite _chumette.. I need to ask you _un question majeur._"

"_Oui_?"

"Why in the name of Slim's giganticibus undercrackers did your_ boyfriend_ go off with Wet Lindsay, after he went for a coffee with you? That isn't right.."

"A-and, well, he, er, left you with the, er, bill, or something.. That doesn't seem, er, right, I think."

"It _isn't_ right, Ellen." Jas said.

"He_ is_ a Lurve God, though. And he's Italian. You don't know what they're used to in Italy.." Mabs said.

We all nodded.

**five minutes later**

Jools said "I have important news concerning the snogging scale!"

We all looked at her. "Well.. Go on then!" Mabs urged.

"I've been to trouser-snakes-a-gogo!"

Jas got up and walked out.

We looked out of the window and saw her big knickers disappear over the horizon.

We all looked at each other.

**one minute later**

"Oh my giddy God, Jas has clearly gone mad. Number 9, Jools?" Rosie said.

Jools nodded.

I said "Real number nine, not like the one time you flashed your panties at Rollo and waggled your hips around? _Real_ number nine? Bwa?"

"_Yes!"_ She went beetroot.

**one minute later**

Ellen started rambling for England. "Did you, y'know, er, see, er, it?"

We all looked at Ellen. "What?"

"Y'know, his, er, trouser snake."

Jools went beetroot and shook her head.

**one minute later**

We're all laughing like loons on loon tablets.

**five minutes later**

Rosie said "We'll discuss the wedding another time, as Jas took off. I wonder why.."

She stroked her beard.

We were all looking at each other and shrugging our shoulders.

**5.30 p.m.**

**bed**

I feel a bit better now..

**one minute later**

Just a bit.

**five minutes later**

Surprising developments going on in the Mad House.. Mum actually called me down for 'dinner'!

**ten minutes later**

'Dinner' actually was sandwiches with strange cheese. This is just typical of what I have to put up with.

**one minute later**

Vati said "You have outdone yourself on this one, Connie." and snorted off onto the couch. Mutti looked daggers.

**five minutes later**

**my room**

My so-called parents are fighting again. I can't be bothered with more aggers, I've had enough.

**one minute later**

**at the phone**

Phoning Jas.

"Jazzy, can I come over?"

"Why?" Nice, besty pally.

"My so-called parents got in a useless fight again, and I wanted to speak to you about running out of an Ace Gang meeting like that.."

"No."

"Jazzy Spazzy, please? I'll bring you some Jammy Dodgers to refill your stash."

"How many Jammy Dodgers?"

"Er.. I have three."

"Only if you bring me five."

**five minutes later**

Eventually, we agreed on me bringing four Jammy Dodgers. It's vair, vair tiring, having a vole for a best mate.

I'll shove her up her gob when I get there. That will show her.

**ten minutes later**

**jas's bed**

I'm surrounded by Jas's owlies. They're all staring at me.

**one minute later**

I tried to turn them all around, so they were facing Jas.

**one minute later**

"What in the name of arse are you doing Georgia? Leave my owls alone!"

Typico.

**one minute later**

"What in the name of arse are you doing Georgia? Leave my owls alone!"

Typico.

**two minutes later**

I turned all the owls back around.

"Back to important business. Why did you run out of the meeting like that? We could see your knickers blowing in the wind, you were running so fast."

"Don't be silly Georgia, I just don't want to hear about Jools and Rollo doing things I am not ready for."

I said "Hahahahaha."

**one minute later**

Ow. Jas can be vair violent.

**five minutes later**

"Gee, what's going on with your parents anyway?"

"I don't know. I always refer to them as the elderly insane, because they are clearly insane.. It's just like they've really gone insane.."

"Blimey."

"And, even though Vati is a true portly one, when he was in Kiwi-a-gogo it was just strange.. I don't know how it would be if he would just move out.."

"Blimey."

"I don't want them to get a divorce.."

"Blimey."

"Jas, would you stop saying blimey?! It's plainly annoying!"

"Bli.. Er, crikey.."

Typico.

**8.45 p.m.**

**back home**

I walked into the front room to see Vati sprawled all over the couch.

I said "Hello Vati."

He looked up and said "Where have you been?"

"Well, hello to you too Vati! Thanks for the warm welcome!" He just looked at me.

"I was at Jas's."

"And do you call this an hour to get home?"

"It's only 8.45."

"Oh, yes, right."

I looked around the room.

"Where's mum?"

"She's locked herself in the bedroom again."

"And Libbs?"

"Probably where she always is."

"And that is?"

"Your room, Georgia! Now bloody leave me alone, will you?!"

Typico.

**two minutes later**

**my room**

I might as well go to sleep now.. I don't have anything to stay up for.

****

one minute later

Oh, my boyfriend, the Lurve God, right.

Who is probably off snogging Octopussy anyway.

****

one minute later

Yes, what _was_ that all about, at the coffee place? She will be dead Octopussy if it actually turns out that he _is_ snogging her. And he'll be a dead Lurve God.

Dead ex-Lurve God, that is.

****

9 p.m.

Mum came in. "Georgia, why are you in here?"

"In case you haven't noticed, this is _my_ room.. _My_ room, that means that I have the right to be in here?"

"It's 8.30, love. What's bothering you?"

"I went out for coffee with Masimo today, and he had to go make a call, and he walked out, and I saw him kissing Wet Lindsay's cheek and then he just took off and he left me with the bill."

Mum sat on my bed. "That's quite rude.."

"Yes, that's what I thought."

"And Lindsay, she's the girl that has been bothering you about Robbie too, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, you should give her a good duffing up then."

I just stared at her.

****

one minute later

Mum walked out.

****

one minute later

Mutti actually has a point. But as Octopussy is part of the Hitler Youth, she would probably tell on me and Slim will put me in detention for eternity.

****

one minute later

Or she'll wiggle her chins at me.

Erlack.

****

one minute later

I'm not sure what is worse, though.

Eternity? Or chins?

****

one minute later

The chins, deffo.

****

five minutes later

I don't mean this in an evil way.. But I wonder if Slim ever looks in the mirror.. Would she have noticed how many chins she has?

****

one minute later

Maybe she has.. Perhaps she lurves her chins, she might think they're fashionable.

****

one minute later

No, that can't be.

****

one minute later

Or can it?

****

five minutes later

Rumbled on downstairs and rung Rosie.

"Ro-ro."

"_Oui_?"

"Do you think Slim ever looks in the mirror? I was wondering if she had noticed all those chins hanging under her face."

Rosie was actually giving it a thought. I could hear her munching on something. "Rosie, what are you eating?"

"Oh, Sven snogged me and he had half a Jammy Dodger in his mouth." Erlack-a-pongoes! "I'm not sure about the Slim thing though. Let's open an investigation during assembly."

"Tip top plan Rosie."

"_Oui._"

I'll just go to sleep early, I need to prepare myself for the great investigation tomorrow.

**wednesday september 21****st**

**assembly a.k.a. investigation headquarters**

Ro-ro brought "spy-glasses". They've got small eyepieces, they look like those things that chavs wear.

**one minute later**

We were both staring at Slim's chins full of concentration and knowledge. Peeking over our "cool" sunglasses, like real spies.

**two minutes later**

Hawkeye gave us the mad eye. We hung the sunglasses on our collars. We look professional now.

**one minute later**

That is what I like to think.

**five minutes later**

As I said to Rosie, Slim's chins are at their top wobbleosity today.

**ten minutes later**

Rosie got out her beard.

I said "Rosie, where did you get your beard from?"

"I keep it under the hem of my skirt."

If I wasn't full of confusiosity before, I am now.

I must have looked vair confused, as Rosie gave me the Klingon salute and said "_Ma petite _pally, fancy wearing the beard for a bit?"

I just looked at her. "No thank you, Rosemary, I'll pass."

She did mad laughing, which made Hawkeye give her the glare. She did pretend fainting against my shoulder which made me laugh like billio.

**walking to class**

Hawkeye came creeping up on us and said "Rosemary Mees, Georgia Nicolson! A bad conduct mark for both of you, toying around like that with sunglasses during assembly. You two have no respect whatsoever! You can count yourself lucky that I didn't take your sunglasses from you!"

Oh, ramble on for England, will you.

And don't even start about good luck. That isn't something I count myself lucky with, let me put it that way.

**blodge**

We're learning how the lungs work. How interesting!

Not.

**three minutes later**

Jas is in full twig-mode. Every time Miss Wilson finishes a sentence, i.e. every three hours, Jas starts nodding like a nodding thing.

I'm just looking at Miss Wilson, doing a pretendy interest thing, i.e. nodding like billio.

**one minute later**

Jas said "Why are you nodding like that, Georgia, you look like a loon."

Oh, ramble on, Jazzy Spazzy.

**five minutes later**

I got something chucked towards me. It hit me in the nose. Ow!

**one minute later**

It was a note from Rosie, attached to an eraser.

It said

_Gee! _

_What color does the face of a smurf turn when he holds his breath? _

_Hahahahahaha!_

_And what do you think of my eyebrows?_

_Lurve, _

_Ro-ro xxxxxxx_

I turned towards Rosie. She had made a unibrow with fake hair. I was snickering like a loon. A choking loon, that is.

I wrote back

_Ro-ro.._

_I don't know Rosie, ask Miss Wilson. __Your eyebrow is as beautiful as a giganticibus caterpillar._

_And watch the nose._

_Muchos lurve, _

_Gee xx_

I tried to chuck the eraser against her head, but I missed and it landed perfectly in front of her. Fab. I can't even make an eraser fall properly on someone's head. Pathetico.

**five seconds later**

I heard Rosie snorting from the other side of the room.

Miss Wilson went into dithering teacher mode.

"Is there a problem, Rosemary?"

"No, I was just wondering which color a smurf turns when he's holding his breath.."

Miss Wilson just looked at Rosie with her mouth wide open.

Funosity akimbo!

**five minutes later**

Miss Wilson is seriously thinking it over! I might die laughing.

**one minute later**

Miss Wilson secretly is a comedy genius.

She said "I think they turn normal skin color, it's just the other way around with humans, you see?"

She started drawing some sort of diagram on the board about negative-ish backfiring between smurfs and humans. She lost my attention there.

**4 p.m.**

Mabs said "You aren't tarted up! Isn't Masimo waiting for you at the gates?"

I looked towards the gates and saw Wet Lindsay strolling over to him. He kissed her cheek and she got on the back of his scooter.

What?!

The gang stopped walking and all looked at me.

**one minute later**

My so-called mates rushed over to their boyfriends.

Dave the Laugh wasn't even there.

Why would he. We're not even matey mates now.

**walking home**

I'm a goosegog _extraordinaire_. Every one of my so-called mates is snogging their so-called boyfriends.

**five minutes later**

Walking on alone. Normally, I would have had Dave walking with me. My mate. Just mates, you know, matey mates.

**one second later**

I'm all alone now.

**one second later**

All aloney.

On my owney.

**one minute later**

Turns out that today is the last day of summer. That's just typical for how crap my life is.

**ten minutes later**

**home**

I wonder what that was about, Lindsay getting on Masimo's scooter, and the kiss-on-the-cheek thing.

**one minute later**

Pants.

**five minutes later**

Jas called.

"Gee.."

"Jas.."

"I talked to Tom."

"About Dave the Laugh?"

"No.. About Masimo."

"Oh, why did you do that?"

"I don't know how to say this, but the lads have seen Masimo.. And.. Oh, Gee."

"Jas, what happened?"

"He's two timing you with Lindsay, Georgia."

"What?"

* * *

**I had such a hard time writing this chapter! ****I **_**had **_**to push it to at least 10 pages in Word, because I hate it when I read a fanfic with short chapters, so I like to make them long-ish. **

**Before I had even ended my previous fanfic 'God's pyjama's! What were you thinking?' (If you haven't read it, go and read it. You know you want to!), I had written out the Jas-Georgia phone conversation (I was feeling miz and I felt like aggers, mhehe.) I just had to write up to it. Annoying. Are you happy though? I know I am. I hate Masimo, I really do. (: **

**Ariaruby, I read your review and thought: Ohmigosh, a psychic. Hahaha. **

**ANYWAYS. Georgia's sixteenth birthday is coming up! I always pictured her as someone with a birthday in September or October, and I'm not sure if her birthday is mentioned in the books, but I really don't care because I need Dave back in the story!**

**You know what to do! D**

**xxxx**


	4. Exit pratio, enter tensionosity

**Once again; I'm such a moron. Scroll back to the previous chapter because I have added important stuff, i.e. why Gee and Rosie have a mission during assembly and so on. I'm working on two computers and I got my files messed up, so I had the first half of the edited version, and the second half of the rough draft. **

**I worked it out now. Check it out. I was waiting on one more review to post this chapter, because I like the number 24, and I got the 24****th**** review! (I can actually feel my brain going madder by the minute.) And a 25th! You guys are unbelievable!**

**This is the stuff we've all been waiting for (At least, I have.)**

**Er, about the birthday, I think I'll just scoot it a month-and-a-half back, I can't wait to post the birthday stuff (it's one of the chapters I've got worked out in my head already)**

**Don't hate me for screwing up that part of the story, please? O****:) (it's an angel, look at the O, it resembles a halo. Teehee!)**

**You can carry on now. **

* * *

**4.30 p.m.**

**bed of confusiosity**

Oh my giddy God. Jas can't be right, can she?

**one minute later**

As I've said before, Wet Lindsay snogging Masimo whilst I'm snogging him, is like really snogging her. Erlack-a-pongoes.

**one minute later**

_Merde._ What do I do now? Dump a Lurve God?

Or possible ex-Lurve God?

I've positively gone mad.

**two minutes later**

I'll just call him.

**one minute later**

No. I don't want him to dump me.

**one minute later**

What if he'll dump me for Wet Lindsay? That would be utter naff, sad, and possibly pathetico.

**one minute later**

And _krappe_.

**one minute later**

_Kackmist_. I'm just going to ring him.

**five minutes later**

Rung the Lurve God.

I said "Masimo, this is Georgia, I need to see you."

"Ah, miss Georgia, what has happened? Is something, er, wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to you."

"You sound.. Er.. Wrong."

"Yes, well.. could I just see you for a bit?"

"Er, I will come and see you, si?"

"Si."

**two minutes later**

I'm quite nervous about this. What if Jas was wrong and I'm accusing him of complete wubbish? And he dumps me because of that?

**one minute later**

I will kill Jas if that happens.

**one minute later**

No, I'm doing the right thing. And if I'm wrong, well, so be it. He'll forgive me because he luuurves me.

**one minute later**

Right?

**five minutes later**

The Lurve God has arrived.

**one minute later**

I was surprised that I could open the door.

He said "Ciao, beautiful Georgia. Is everything, _corretto,_ er, right with you?"

I just looked at him.

**five seconds later**

Gorgeous Italian Lurve God..

**one second later**

No. He's just a bloke. Ask him.

**one second later**

Now.

**one second later**

Now, brain. Now.

**one second later**

Do it, brain. Take a deep breath.. Or two. Or three.

**one second later**

I'm panting like a loon. Masimo is just looking at me. Probably thinking "Ah, I have the mad girlfriendio."

Shut up brain!

**five seconds later**

"Are you cheating on me with Lindsay?"

"How do you mean?"

"Have you snogged Lindsay?"

"Snogged?"

"Kiss, you know.." I made kissy-sounds. I feel like an utter twat now.

"Have you done that with Lindsay?" I looked at him.

"Oh, er.." He looked away.

"Who, er.. Told you?" Oh my giddy God. I wish I'd go jelloid now, literally. Just sink to the ground in a big pool of pudding.

"Appearantly the lads saw you, and told Jas, who told me. Is it true?"

He looked at me with a very sad look in his eyes. "_Scusi_, Miss Georgia, I have never, er.. meant to, er.. _offendare_, how do you say.. hurt you. I'm sorry."

Oh my God. Have I been dumped by the Lurve God, for Wet Lindsay?

**one second later**

No! He didn't dump me yet. I'll keep the pridenosity to myself then.

I said "Masimo, if you're more interested in snogging snails, I understand. I think it's better if we don't see each other anymore."

"You do not want to be my _amica_, er, girlfriend anymore?"

"No."

"I understand.."

He slumped off to his scooter and whizzed off.

I just stood there.

**five minutes later**

**sitting on the floor **

Giddy God's pyjama's. I've just dumped a Lurve God.

**one minute later**

Mum came mumming up.

"Was that the Italian Stallion? Oh my giddy God, why didn't you tell me?"

Then she noticed I was sitting on the floor. "What happened to you? Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Mum, he cheated on me."

"Who?"

"Masimo!"

Mum sat next to me on the floor.

"What in the name of arse?! Why did he do that?"

"I don't know, mum. Jas rung me. The lads had seen him snog someone else and I rung him and he came over and I asked him if he had snogged someone else and he asked who told me.." I was rambling on like a madman.

"What did you do?"

"I dumped him."

Mum just stared at me. "Blimey. You dumped an Italian Stallion. You actually did it."

I nodded.

"I'm surprised you aren't crying. Normally, you would normally blub for days."

Yes, why aren't I blubbing? I don't even feel the urge. I just feel the urge to kill Wet Lindsay and slap Masimo across his perfect face.

"You even cried when you had to break up with Dave, remember when you.."

"Don't go there, Mum."

"Well, anyway.. I'm proud of you, love."

She actually hugged me! And I hugged her back! I've gone mad. I might have to go into a loony bin!

**one second later**

What if I end up like Grandvati and Maisie?

Or uncle Eddie?

**one second later**

I'm quite sure I'll never turn into a fat bald bloke, pouncing around in his undercrackers.

**one second later**

Or worse.

**one second later**

Erlack, brain, erlack! Just shut up already!

**one minute later**

"Who was it then? The girl he was snogging?"

"Wet Lindsay."

"Blimey, that girl really is a pain in the arse, isn't she? You should definitely duff her up now."

And she rumbled into the kitchen.

Oh my giddy God. Mum has definitely gone mental.

**thursday september 22****nd**

**8.20 a.m.**

Running up the hill to Jas's. I'm a tad bit late.

**one minute later**

I nearly ran in to the Dame and his 'posse'. The Dame said "Oy, fancy a quick snogfest in the bushes?" He was talking to my nunga's, if you know what I mean and I think you do.

I pushed him in the bush. Hahahaha.

**five seconds later**

His sad mates all started 'woo'-ing and shouting.

Pathetico.

**one minute later**

Jas was flicking her fringe and tapping her foot.

Yes, _tapping her foot_.

I said "Jas, get out of your huffmobile already. I have news."

She huffed and flicked her fringe, and then realized that I had said that I have news, and went into Radio Jas – mode.

She tried to be full of casualosity, but failed miserably. "Oh, you have news? Well, do you want to tell me? You don't have to, but you can."

I just looked at her and didn't say anything. That'll show her.

**two minutes later**

**walking to stalag 14**

"What did you do about Masimo? Because he can't just cheat on you and get away with it. You would be rather stupid if you'd let him get away with it.."

I said "Jazzy Spazzy, I phoned him up and he came over, and I dumped him."

"You dumped Masimo?"

"Yes."

"The Italian Stallion?"

"Yes."

"The Lurve God?"

"For God's sake, YES, Jas!"

"Blimey."

**4.15 p.m.**

**at the park**

Emergency Ace Gang meeting. We're all sprawled over the grass.

Mabs said "So, what's the dealio?" We all laughed a bit like that.

Rosie said "Mabs, you're such a chav."

Mabs swung her hair round and did an impression of Mark Big Gob.

**one minute later**

I said "Jas called me yesterday, she had heard things about Masimo."

"Things?"

Jas explained "Well, Tom told me that he was out in town with the lads and they saw Masimo snogging Lindsay. Not just a peck on the lips, but full frontal, everything."

Rosie said "Errrrrlack!"

"So, I told Gee as soon as Tom left."

"And then I rung Masimo, and he came over. I asked him if he had snogged Lindsay, and he didn't even deny it. He asked me who had told me.."

The Ace Gang all looked at me. Rosie said "What a twit. What did you do?"

"I dumped him."

"Slim's chins! You dumped him?"

I nodded.

"_Non._"

"_Oui._"

"_Non._"

"_Oui,_ Rosie, triple _oui _with knobs."

"_Triple_ _oui_?"

"_Oui._"

Jas got in to spazzy mode. "Stop speaking French! It's annoying!"

I said "Jas, how can you call a language annoying? It's French! They don't speak anything else in Frogs'-legs-a-gogo. You might have insulted a whole country!"

"Stop it Georgia, you're being silly again."

"I'm not being silly, Jas, I'm being as serious as two serious things on a serious day, on their way to Serious City in a.."

"SHUT UP!"

**five seconds later**

Well, that was rude.

**one second later**

Everybody stared at Jas. She said "What? What?!"

**one minute later**

The lads came strolling up.

**one minute later**

Tom, Sven, Rollo, Dec, Edward and Dave the Unlaugh. Marv.

**one second later **

Dave looks rather gorgeous, even though he's being Dave the Unlaugh.

**one second later**

Down, red bottom. Dave has Emma, who is his _girlfriend_.

**one minute later**

Sven picked Rosie up and ran off with her. Rosie yelled "Whee-hee, off for a snogfest!"

Jas'n'Tom went off to inspect some tree bark.

Jools and Rollo were snogging, as were Mabs and Edward.

Which left Ellen, Declan, me and Dave, just sitting in the grass. I lay down, with my face in the grass.

**one minute later**

Declan said "Have you talked to Masimo yet?"

I made big eyes at him. He said "What?"

Ellen dithered "Well, er, she kind of, er, did, and er.."

I said "He came over and I asked him if he had been snogging Lindsay, and the only thing he had to say, well, actually ask was who told me.. So I broke up with him."

Declan stared at me. "What a twit. So you actually broke up with Masimo?"

"Yes."

"You really did it."

"_Yes_."

"Crikey."

"Er, yes."

**thirty seconds later**

I casually peeked over to my not-mate Dave the Unlaugh, and he was staring at me in a sad and confused way. It made me feel a bit miz, actually.

**ten seconds later**

Stop staring at me, Dave the Unlaugh, you have Nice Emma, she's your _girlfriend_. Go stare at her.

**one second later**

Shut up, brain.

**one second later**

The tensionosity is a tad bit too high here.

**one minute later**

I really want to sort things out with Dave, but he's probably angry at me and I don't want him to go ballistic, like last time. It made me feel like poo.

**five minutes later**

I pulled my knees up under my chin and looked at a tree.

When I did the casualosity-peeking-thing again, Dave was staring at me again.

Why?

**one minute later**

He's probably being Angry Dave. I dumped him, matey-matewise, for Masimo, and not even a week later I dump Masimo.

**one minute later**

I did it again! I'm all alone now.

**one minute later**

All aloney.

On my owney.

As alone as two lonely things in a river, splashing around..

Shut up brain!

**one minute later**

I don't want to be here right now, that is _le_ fact.

Ellen and Dec are just being new-couple-ish. Ellen starts dithering about, then Dec gives her a peck on the cheek, I bet to make her stop rambling, Ellen goes into a strop and Dec laughs at her. And it just keeps going on and on and on.

It makes me feel so miz that I actually have the urge to go home and lie in bed with Libbs and her 'fwends'. I'm going mad.

**one minute later**

I could run off. That wouldn't be very mature though.

**one minute later**

I want to do the peeking-thing again, but if I catch him staring at me once again, I might go ballisticimus with a topping of madnosity.

**one minute later**

I'm ready for the loony bin.

I wonder if the people there would like me. I wouldn't have to cope with Jazzy Spazzy – types there. No Italian Prat and no Angry/Confused Dave to worry about.

**one minute later**

Wait, did I just say Confused Dave? That could be it! He could be confused. But about what?

I wonder if he would bite me when I'd politely ask what's up his pants.

He probably would.

**ten seconds later**

Dave has actually turned towards me, and pulled up his knees to rest his chin on them. He's shamelessly staring at me. How completely useless and annoying can you get?

Buggering tensionosity. I'm going mad because of it.

**one second later**

It gives me the Horn though.

**one second later**

SHUT UP BRAIN.

He has a _girlfriend._

**five seconds later**

And stop emphazising the word _girlfriend_!

I said stop!

**one minute later**

I dropped down on my back and stared at the sky. I'm going to ask granddad if he knows a nice loony home for me to reside in.

I can't even control my brain anymore. It's naff and sad. Not even to mention pathetico.

I could go to a home for the elderly insane. It could be quite peaceful.

**one minute later**

Giving it a second thought; no. Mutti would probably want to visit me and do other rubbish like that. It would only make things worse.

**one minute later**

One more casual peek then.

**one second later**

I got a complete ditherspaz and said "Shut your gob Dave, your bound to catch flies." and I stalked off.

* * *

**Ooh! The tension! I don't want to make it too sad and crap because that wouldn't be very Georgia-esque, so next chappie is going to be happier, I think.**

**R&R! **

**xxxx**


	5. Nauseous P Green is not an option

**I decided to be fair and do the birthday in november, but I needed a party to work the Gee and Dave conflict out. So, here you go! **

* * *

**friday september 20****th**

**assembly**

Rosie and I tried to breath out of our nose and mouth at the same time. It's impossible! You can do breathing in for about a millisecond, but breathing out, phew. It nearly knocked the life out of me.

It could have been Hawkeye though, giving me the death glare and a bad conduct mark, and that kind of rubbish.

**lunch break**

Rosie came running up and mashed us all together in a group hug/rugby position.

She said "Katie Steadman is throwing a theme party and we're all invited!"

"Er, what's the, er, theme, or something?" Ellen dithered.

"Rock stars! Isn't it exciting! Can you imagine how clearly marv it's going to be? Sven's going to wear his lighting pants!"

I said "I'd rather not imagine, Ro-ro."

She tapped me on the head and said "Oy, grouchy pants."

**Saturday september 21****st**

**1 p.m.**

My elderly insane clearly have gone insane. I asked Mum about the Gang staying over after Katie's party tonight, and she said "Sure."

**one minute later**

What do rock stars wear?

**five minutes later**

Rung Jas. She's coming over so we can prepare for the party.

**one minute later**

I'm guessing black, maybe leather.

**1.30 p.m.**

Jas arrived. She brought three sets of clothes because "What the hell do rock stars even wear?"

My point exactly.

**half an hour later**

Black skinny jeans and glittery ballet flats. That is all I have at the moment.

**one minute later**

I can't go in jeans and a nude coloured top.

The Dame would appreciate it though. And no one wants the Dame to appreciate anything, as far as nunga's go.

**4 p.m.**

Black skinny jeans with mum's belt. The belt looks rockstar-ish, it's black leather with metal studs on it, vair cool.

Red v-neck t-shirt and topping it off with glittery ballet flats. I'll wear the over the shoulder boulder holder, to reign in the nunga's. There's enough revealed through the v-neck shirt.

**one minute later**

Maybe I'll wear the purple shirt.

**one minute later**

No, red.

**one minute later**

Purple.

**one minute later**

Red.

**one minute later**

I said "Jas, red or purple?" Biggest mistake of my life..

Jas yelled "GEORGIA! Choose already! The gang is going to be over here at 6 and I still have to do your hair and my own makeup!"

**five minutes later**

I decided on a purple tanktop, with the over the shoulder boulder holder. Black skinny jeans with mum's rockstar belt, glittery flats and mum's leatherette jacket.

**fifteen minutes later**

Jas put big curlers in my hair. She said that they don't curl, they just make your hair 'voluptuous".

**one minute later**

I think it means it enhances bouncability.

**five minutes later**

Rockstars wear heavy makeup, right? I don't want to make it too heavy, I don't want to look like a prozzie..

**ten minutes later**

Jas obviously doesn't care whether she looks like a prozzie or not! Hahaha!

**five minutes later**

There's no sign of the orang-utan gene popping up (oo-er), which is a good sign in my book.

**one minute later**

Lurker free! So, I don't have to use concealer. Teehee, luck is on my side for once. Take that, Hawkeye Heaton!

**one minute later**

It's Saturday, I don't want to have Hawkeye in my head. Get out!

**one minute later**

A subtle bit of foundation. Should I wear the boy entrancers?

No, probably not. I don't want any chance of my eyelids getting stuck together.

**two minutes later**

I asked Jas for advice.

She said "Oh, the boy entrancers! Yes, you should probably do that, we could have a good laugh if your eyelids get stuck together again and you go nodding off to a Rolf Harris song!" She started snorting and hooting like a loon.

I just looked at her.

**one minute later**

No boy entrancers then. I don't have any boys to entrance anyway.

I've even entranced the Dame already. Even useless prats don't need entrancing anymore. Where is the world heading to?

Shut up, brain. This is no place for you.

**one minute later**

Mascara, eyeliner. I wonder if I should do smokey eyes. It could be a bit prozzie-ish, but it could be rather rockstar-ish too.

I'll just use brown eyeshadow instead of black. I won't end up like Pandy the Panda either, so that is a benefit already.

**five minutes later**

A bit more mascara, as I got eyeshadow all over my eyelashes when Jas poked me in the ribs and I got a spaz attack.

**ten minutes later**

Hmm. What color of lippy? Red would be mature and sophis, but combined with the smokey eyes.. No.

I'll just do clear lipgloss.

**one minute later**

It's that kind of crap lipgloss that comes off every ten minutes. I'll just take it with then.

**6 p.m.**

The Gang and Sven came over. Rosie brought pizza. Rosie and Sven are wearing matching pink lighting pants. It are jeans with fluorescent pink paint on them.

**kitchen**

Vati came in and snatched a piece! How rude..

**ten minutes later**

Jas took the curlers out. It hurt like billio.

**fifteen minutes later**

Shaking up my hair and spraying it with hairspray. I parted it on the right side, made it a bit fluffy and twisted it in a clip. It looks quite cool.

**one minute later**

When I walked back into the kitchen, Rosie fell to her knees and did that rock-sign-thing, pointing her forefinger and pinky at me.

She shouted "ROCK ON, ROCKER!"

Sven picked her up and spun her around. She almost hit the lamp.

He yelled "GROOVE ON, GROOVSTERS!"

**twenty minutes later**

Tom, Rollo and Dec joined us. Dave the Laugh isn't with them. Edward wasn't either.

**one minute later**

Appearantly, Edward was at his dad's in London.

But where is Dave then?

**one minute later**

He's probably coming with Emma. His_ girlfriend_.

**one minute later**

I'm just putting Dave the Laugh in the back of my brain, in that cupboard with the memory of Mark Big Gob touching my nunga.

Erlack!

**five minutes later**

The house is quite crowded. Libby came pouncing on downstairs and clung herself to Sven's pants. She said "Oo, nice pants you've got Mister Viking Man."

I think that even Sven thought she was cute. He picked her up and held her in front of him. She bit his nose.

Sven laughed like a madman. Which he is, coincidentally.

**one minute later**

Jools is nagging about my hair. She said I should let it down. Everyone agrees. Everyone but me, that is.

**8.15 p.m.**

**Katie Steadman's house**

There's already quite a bit of a party going on here. Katie took all the furniture out of the living room, except a few tables and two couches.

**two minutes later**

I saw Dave sitting on one of the couches, chatting to one of the Dame's sad mates. He looked like he was being Dave the Laugh again. He's drinking a beer. Emma wasn't with him. Probably getting herself a drink or something.

**fifteen minutes later**

The lads are off to fetch Dave, and get some drinks. The Ace Gang rides again!

We did a quick round of the Viking disco inferno dance and a shimmy to the ground, before the lads came back.

**9.30 p.m.**

We're all having a blast. We've all had a few beers so we're a tad bit more happy than ' normal', whatever that might mean.

I'm grooving with Mabs, she's releashing her madness so she can go out snogging in a bit. She's having Edward-withdrawals already.

**one minute later**

If only she knew. I haven't snogged anyone in a week.

**one minute later**

Wait, didn't Masimo snog me?

That isn't relevant anymore, brain. Put it in the cupboard in the back.

With the Mark Big Gob and Dave the Laugh things.

**one minute later**

I haven't seen Dave much tonight. And I haven't seen Emma at all. How strange..

**one minute later**

They're probably off somewhere. Snogging and what not.

**one minute later**

That thought made me feel strange and I don't know why.

**two seconds later**

Rosie came creeping up to me and snatched the clip out of my hair. Drat. And also, bugger.

**fifteen minutes later**

Rosie came running up to me and pulled me on to a table with her.

**one minute later**

We're grooving on the table. It's a song with a slow start, so we're doing slow Viking dancing.

**thirty seconds later**

The song suddenly blasted up with an electric guitar. Rosie pushed her back against mine and started playing the air guitar. I joined her.

**five seconds later**

We shimmied to the 'ground', whilst doing air guitar playing. People are actually cheering!

We're laughing like loons.

I can see Dave from the corner of my eye. He's looking at me and he's actually smiling..

**one minute later**

We got off the table and started improvised headbanging, i.e. spinning around and shaking our hair.

When I casually looked over to Dave again, he wasn't there anymore..

**one minute later**

I said to Rosie "I wonder where Dave went, I haven't seen him around much."

"Me neither.."

"He's probably off snogging Emma or something." I cringed a bit at the thought.

Rosie looked at me. "Oh giddy God's pyjamas, don't you know yet?"

"What?"

"Hasn't Jas told you? I figured that Radio Jas's waves would have even reached you by now."

"What happened?"

"Oh my God!"

"Rosie, what?!"

"It's not my story to tell _ma petite_ pally, go ask Jas! I'm off snogging Sven now, tatty bye!"

I saw Rosie jumping Sven, and I looked away and grabbed another beer.

**six minutes later**

Found Jas. I said "Jas, Rosie said that you have something to tell me about Dave the Laugh!"

Jas looked at me full of confusiosity, and then her eyebrows shot up a mile. "Oh my God, haven't I told you yet?"

"Appearantly not!"

"Oh my giddy God!"

"Would you tell me already?"

"He dumped Emma, Gee! He told her that he thought he would work out better with someone else!"

I just stared at her.

"When did that happen?"

"Er.. Sunday."

"What? But that's when I dumped him. Mate-wise, that is.."

"Yes, he did it before you had your talk, I guess."

Oh my giddy God, I've been such a gormless oirk. Unbelievable.

"So, that's what he wanted to tell me then!"

"I suppose.."

"Oh my God, Jas! What if I'm that someone!"

She gave me her Wise Woman of the Forest look.

"Trust me, Gee, you _are_ that someone. Tom talked to Dave and.."

The music got turned up a whole lot, I couldn't hear what she was saying.

I pointed towards the door.

**two minutes later**

**outside**

Jas said "Well, Tom talked to him and he said that he's confused."

"About what?"

"About you, Georgia! You dumped him for Masimo, and four days later you dump Masimo.. What was he supposed to think, Gee?"

"I.. I don't know."

"You should go talk to him.."

"He'll bite me, or at least shout at me.."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. The two of you go way back, you'll figure it out."

"But what if we don't?"

"I, er.. I'm going inside."

**five minutes later**

I was about to go inside, when the Dame came strolling out. I nearly bumped into him. He obviously had had a bit too many beers. He said "Well, hellooo Georgia. You are looking lovely tonight.. Fancy a snog?"

I just looked at him.

He said "I'll take that as a yes." He tried to snog me but I put my hand over my lips.

Erlack! He was snogging my hand! 4½!

**one minute later**

Still snogging my hand.. I think he hasn't even noticed that he's snogging my hand. He has his arms round my waist though. Erlack.

**one minute later**

Dave came bursting out the door and looked at us. I turned my face towards him. He raised his eyebrows.

He said "Georgia, is this bloke bothering you?"

I said "Actually, yes."

The Dame looked up, and realized he had been snogging my hand for ages. He just stared at me, and then stared at Dave. Dave punced him in the jaw and pushed him in a bush.

Dave said "Let's take a walk, shall we?" He held out his arm. I linked mine with his.

**two minutes later**

We're walking along. This is awkwardness personified.

**one minute later**

I started talking. And once I started, I was on a roll..

"I'm so sorry that I put you through all this, Dave, I really am.. But Masimo was already my boyfriend and I thought it would be weird to dump him for you to just be my mate, because that is what we were, we were just matey mates. And I thought that, well, since you had Emma and she was your_ girlfriend_.."

I just can't get over the word, can I?

"..that it wouldn't really mean much to you.. And a few days ago Masimo started acting really strange, and I saw him with Lindsay a few times and it was just awful.. I realized that it's actually him _being_ a tad bit strange and awful, and then Jas told me that the lads had seen him snog Wet Lindsay and then I dumped him."

"Erlack, what a twit! He actually snogged Wet Lindsay?"

"I know. Simply the thought of it already makes me nauseous.."

Dave laughed a bit and said "Well.. What brings you to me then?"

"I just wanted to apologize for just dropping you like you didn't mean anything to me, because you really did, and you still do, Dave, really. And I missed having you there because you really were a tip top mate, one of my best ones even.."

**two minutes later**

We sat down on a bench in Katie's back yard.

"Jas told me that you broke up with Emma on Sunday.."

He said "Didn't you know that?"

I said "No, I've been wondering all week what you were going to tell me before I dumped you, mate-wise."

He looked at me.

"And just before the Dame started snogging my hand, Jas told me that Tom told her that you've been acting off since Sunday, and I realized that we had that buggering talk in the park and I realized that it could have been because of me."

He gulped. "Well, it could have a lot of different reasons though, I also broke up with my girlfriend on Sunday.. How do you know it's because of you?"

I looked at him. He was leaning on his knees and had his head in his hands. "I don't know.. It just happens to be that Tom also told Jas, who told me, that you broke up with Emma, because you thought you'd rather give it a shot with someone else.."

I looked at him.

He was running his hands through his hair. It gave me the horn quite a bit..

"And I thought about how you were acting a bit off at the gig, and how you almost got into a fisticuffs at dawn fandango over me. Considering that, it might have been me you were talking about.."

Oh my giddy God. I can't believe I just said that.

"Honestly, I'm not even that sure if it's about me. The Gang says it is and keeps rambling on about it, and it would be fab if it was about me, but it could be about Ellen or even Nauseous P. Green for what I care. I just want my best mate back."

"I can assure you that Nauseous P. Green isn't an option." and he virtually laughed his head off.

**one minute later**

"So.. I suppose that you breaking things off with the Italion Stallion means that we can be mates again?"

"I currently prefer the phrasing Fat Prat, thank you very much. And it's not like that, you make it sound like you're just a replacement-thing and you're not.."

He turned to me and smiled his cheeky smile. "What am I then, Kittykat?"

"I.. I don't know."

**one minute later**

I began to realize what I had just said. I could feel myself slowly go beetroot and hid my face in my hands.

Dave said "What is it, Gee?"

"I can't believe I just said all that. I feel so.. Ellen, rambling on like that."

"You're definitely not Ellen, I can tell you that." I looked at him and he had that look in his eyes, like he had two weeks ago, after that one last snog.

He said "Let's head back, shall we?"

I nodded.

**one minute later**

**standing in front of the house**

"So, how are you anyway? Are you as miz as Tom said?"

"Well, before you showed up I was feeling a bit miz, but now I'm quite brilliant."

"How come?"

"I have my best mate back."

"You're willing to take me back then?"

"Are you mad, Gee? Of course I am."

I virtually died of happiness.

I flew at him and hugged the living daylight out of him.

**two minutes later**

Still hugging. Dave purred in my ear "I've really missed you, Sex Kitty.."

"I've missed you too, Hornmeister."

We stopped hugging but he still had his arm around my waist.

I said "What made you not be angry with me anymore?"

He smiled. "I saw you doing mad dancing with Rosie, and I just had to laugh. I just couldn't stay mad at you."

"Blimey.. I have another question for you, in your restored role of the one and only Hornmeister."

"Ask away."

"Well, who is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who is the other girl, the one you dumped Emma for?"

He rolled his eyes and said "I can't tell you, Sex Kitty.. That's top secret information."

"Top secret? According to which organisation?"

"My own.." He made big eyes at me. I did them back and said "Chav."

He said "I have a question for you now, in your restored role of the one and only Sex Kitty _extraordinaire_."

"Oh, if you must."

"Would you be willing to give me another last snog?"

"That's up to our Holy Lord Sandra to decide.."

"Your Sex Kitty – osity is enough to own up to that.. If it was up to you, what would you decide?" He did a cheeky smile.

I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips for a look full of seriousosity. That is what I like to think.

I said, full of glaciousity, "I would probably leave it up to you.." Dave raised his eyebrows.

"Call-me-Arnold the Vicar once told me that our good Lord Sandra gave us free will to decide whatever we want. He is a man of God, and you can't argue with that, so, I guess you're on your own now."

"So.. If I use my free will, you won't object in any way?"

"That's up to me. I can use my free will too."

"I see.. So if I would.." He kissed me softly on the lips. "..do that, wouldn't you object?"

"Well, that depends.."

He kissed me again. "Depends on what, Kittykat?" He looked into my eyes again, and my knickers went in full Swoon City – mode.

"I-I.. I don't remember."

He smiled and said "Good.."

He kissed me really softly again, but then kissed harder and then softer again.

Oh my giddy God, he did the foreigners-thing! And he isn't even foreign!

**one minute later**

He really is top snogger.

**five minutes later**

Number 4 with a bit of lip nibbling. Yummy scrumboes.

**one minute later**

He stopped snogging me and leaned his head against mine.

I said "Does this really have to be our last snog?"

He smiled and said "That's up for the Big G to decide, isn't it?"

* * *

**Yay! I actually feel happy right now. Next chappie will be ace in the GeexDave department. It will involve a wall.**

**R&R! **

**xxxx**


	6. It might have hit my brain

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! You really make my days so much happier! I'm really wondering what to do next. I'm just starting out with an authors note, I have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out. The only thing I have in my head is this fabby snogging scene. **

**Yes, the wall. **

**Trampy Mouse, I virtually dropped my tea over **_**my**_** lap when I read your review! Virtually, that is, because I'm not allowed to have drinks at the computer because I once knocked it over my keyboard which made the power switch off in the whole house.. My Vati went ballistic, not even kidding. **

**And he taped the toilet shut because he thinks it's broken. Yes, he actually taped it shut with duct-tape, and posted a sign "DO NOT USE THE LOO. IT'S BROKEN." **

**I wish I was joking, but I'm not. **

**ANYHOW! You can read on. **

**:)**

* * *

**one minute later**

He did his cheeky smile and went in.

What?

What?!

**five seconds later**

I rushed in behind Dave. I couldn't see him anywhere. Buggeration.

**one minute later**

Jools and Mabs came up to me. "Did Dave find you? Jas sent him outside because you were taking so long. What happened?"

"I went up to 4 ½ with The Dame and Dave punched him and I talked to him and now I can't find him anywhere."

Mabs said "Wowie, 4 ½? Hand snogging? With The Dame? Slim's giganticibus arse, why did you do that?"

"He tried to snog me and I put my hand between our faces to push him away, but he just went on snogging my hand."

They both laughed like loons. Jools said "Erlack! What a twit!"

"Yeah, but have you seen Dave anywhere?"

"Try the kitchen. Oo-er!"

Oh my giddy God.

**kitchen**

The lights were off, and the only light there was came from a little light bulb outside of the door. It was quite creepy.

**one second later**

Dave was standing by the counter with his back towards me. Even the sight of his back gives me the major horn.

**five seconds later**

I sneaked up on Dave, quiety like a little mousey.

**one second later**

I put my arms around his waist. He jumped a bit.

I nuzzled his neck and said "Did I scare you?"

He did a bit of a moany-sighing-thing and turned around. He slid his hands into mine and looked into my eyes from under his eyelashes.

In the half-dark, he looked quite a bit Sex God-ish. Gorgey porgey with knobs, in any case.

"You can't get enough of me, can you, Kittykat?"

"That's not the point."

He put his arms around my waist and nuzzled his nose against mine. He whispered "What is the point then?"

I said "Ngungh.."

"Good point, well made."

"I know, I made it."

"Keeping the pridenosity on your side now?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"It makes things more mysterious."

"What kind of things?"

"This kind." He kissed me very softly again.

Pwhoar. I said "I don't want any more last snogs."

He looked at me full of confusiosity.

"I feel miz if I think of never snogging you again."

He smiled "Don't worry about that, Sex Kitty." I did the looking-down-and-looking-up thing. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. He did the nip libbling, and my brain virtually fell out.

**one second later**

If I wouldn't have had a head, my brain would have fallen out.

**one second later**

If I wouldn't have had a head, I wouldn't have had a brain either. Not that I would notice.. My brain is off on holiday to Loon Land most of the time anyway..

Oh, shut up shut up shut up!

**ten minutes later**

We went back into the room. Sven was doing a mad dance on top of the table. He had taken his shirt off. It didn't surprise me at all. The most disturbing about it actually is that that is the most disturbing part.

**11.45 p.m**

Me, Dave, Jas, Tom, Mabs and her new snoggee are dancing like loons. Dec and Ellen are sitting on the couch, and even though Dec has his arm around her, and is doing 6 ¾, Ellen is still ogling me and Dave like a seeing-eye dog on catnip. And you know that that doesn't mean any good.

It really is getting a bit obsessive and even from the naff side.

**one minute later**

I wonder where Jools and Rollo went..

**one minute later**

Never mind, I can see the pile of coats moving. They're probably snogging under it.

**fifteen minutes later**

Dave really is a groovy dancer. We're doing the back to back air guitar – thing. We shimmied down to the floor, and when we got back up, Dave took my hand and pulled me along.

**one minute later**

**hallway**

Dave pinned me against the wall and did 6 ¾. He kissed his way up to my cheek, and kissed all over my face, but skipped my lips. I could feel my lips puckering up vair, vair badly and they were virtually screaming "What about us? Don't forget us!"

**five seconds later**

Shut up brain. You're not in this.

**ten seconds later**

Bad, bad lips. I put my knee between Dave's knees, pulled him into me and did a bit of 6 ½. He did a moany thing and went a bit limp.

**one minute later**

My lips are virtually jumping off my face. I need to snog.

**five seconds later**

Dave rested his forehead against mine. I put my arms around his neck and rolled us over. I leaned into him and snogged him.

**two minutes later**

Number 5 with the lip nibbling, and a bit of 6. Yummy scrumboes!

**five minutes later**

Dave had his arms round my waist and was stroking my back in a way. It sounds strange, but it actually felt quite nice.

**one minute later**

He slowly slid his hands forward and he touched my nunga's. Oh my giddy God.

Number 7! I went up to number 7 with Dave the Laugh!

**five seconds later**

It wasn't pervy at all, like that time with Mark Big Gob (erlack, erlack, get out of my head!), this was vair, vair fabby, possibly cruising on marv.

**two minutes later**

Dave stopped snogging me. I was out of breath completely, but I'm too jelloid to even notice if I'm panting like a loon.

Dave said "Wow."

I snogged him again.

**one minute later**

He rolled us over again. I had my arms around his waist and trailed up. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him more into me. I sucked his lower lip a bit, and he did the moany thing.

**one minute later**

Dave stopped snogging and did the looking-in-my-eyes thing again. It's giving me the Horn.

The particular one, to be exact.

**five seconds later**

Oh my giddy God. I really _am_ a minx of the first water.

I get the feeling that this wasn't just an incidental matey-mates snog. It was more of a phwoar-this-is-the-snog-of-my-life snog.

**one second later**

I would virtually die if it was though..

**one second later**

What did I just say?! Stop confusing me, brain! It's.. er, confusing.

See?

**one minute later**

Dave said "What's wrong, Kittykat? You look a bit miz.."

That's another thing about Dave. He just sees things like that. I would have spent _hours_ of explaining things to the so-called Lurve God, who is now ex-Lurve God, or preferably fat prat..

Get out, cheating ex-Lurve God, this isn't about you.

**one second later**

Anyway, Dave just sees those things.

**one second later**

"This isn't just an incidental matey-mates type of snog, is it?"

He had a bit of smiley eyes, the gorgey porgey-phwoar kind, and said "That sure wasn't the plan, Sex Kitty.."

I smiled "Blimey, you made a plan? What was it then?"

"Well.. The plan was to snog the living daylight out of you, and possibly give you the snog of your life."

"You have succeeded then."

"Have I now?" He kissed me very softly, and did the cheeky grin. "There has been a change of plans, though.."

"I don't see what you could have changed."

"I have added something." He was really smiling now.

He made me smile too, just by smiling at me. I got that strange feeling in my stomach again.

**one second later**

Blimey O'Reilly's trousers! I think it's the butterflies! You know, lurve..

**one second later**

I suddenly remembered that we were having a conversation, and said "What did you add then?"

He looked vair deep into my eyes (phwoar) and said "I want to ask you to be my official snogging partner."

Oh my giddy God! It felt as if my heart jumped a mile high! At least it hit my brain, because I must have gone mad.

**one second later**

Do I want to be Dave's _girlfriend_?

**one second later**

Yes, I do, deffo times a squillion.

**one second later**

I'll have to get over the word, though. Bugger it, I can do that.

I said "I would like that."

**one second later**

Understatement of the century.

And beyond.

Times a squillion.

SHUT UP BRAIN, JUST SHUT UP!

**12.15 a.m**

Giddy God's pyjamas! I am the official girlfriend of Dave the Laugh!

And I got over the word.. I've positively gone mad.

* * *

**I've sooo been looking forward to writing that. I know this is a vair short chappie (only 1700 words, don't kill me), but I don't really know what to write next.. And I don't really have any idea's now, I've used most of them in my other fic. Soo.. Next chappie is probably going to wrap things up, and after that, I'll have a bit of an epilogue, it's going to be the 'lost chapter' of 'God's pyjamas'. I can fit in in perfectly now they're finally together. YAY!**

**Or you could give me idea's.. Just kidding, I might write a sequel as soon as I get my inspiration, i.e. having a reading marathon. I'll make a trip to Amazon and order the books that I don't own yet.. I've been wanting to do that for a long time, and now I finally have the money to do it! Teehee! Besides, the stupid library only has them in the translated version. The Dutch translators screw up the Georgisms **_**so**_ **badly. They call Dave the Laugh 'Dave Hahaha', I'm just saying.**

**R&R!**

**xxxx**


	7. Fat Bob

**I'm soooo sorry! I've been living my life again, school's starting in 4 days and I've been picking up books, scheduals and hanging out with my mates. **

**I've written out a bit of a rough draft in my little notebook, I just have to work it out now. You can expect two chapters today. **

**GeeNicolsonxDtheL; you should try the petition idea. I would LOVE for Louise to let Dave and Gee work out in the end, but what I think is that Georgia will end up with nobody in the end, b/c the books are based on Louise's own teenage experience and **_**she**_** didn't end up with Dave either. **

**Dave the Laugh actually exists though, which is AMAZING, but he's about 50 now so that's a bit strange. **

**SushiBar; I have the same thing. I've read the first 6 books in Dutch, and I bought the last three books on holiday in America. When I read the English books I was like "Wie is Angus?", but I soon found out that it was actually 'Tijger'. So yeah, confusing.. I like the English books better though, it's more of Louise's own 'voice' telling you the story, instead of the translator. **

**CARRY ON! :D**

* * *

**1 a.m.**

**walking home**

Walking home with Rosie, Sven, Jas'n'Tom and Dave.

Rosie is on Sven's back. From a distance, it looks like Sven's got a hunchback.

**one minute later**

As I said to Dave, it's vair nippy noodles. He gave me his jacket and put his arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around his waist. We must really look like proper boyfriend and girlfriend now.

Everyone is staring at us.

**one minute later**

I said "Stop looking at us like looking at things, fools."

Rosie said "We're not looking at you."

"Yes, you are."

Jas said "It's just because.. You look so comfortable. _Too_ comfortable."

"How can you ever be too comfortable, Jas, that doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does!"

"No. It doesn't, Jas, it just doesn't."

She looked at me. I think I shut her up.

**five seconds later**

"Yes it does."

I nearly duffed her up, but I didn't want to let go of Dave yet.

**one minute later**

Jas said "So, why are you walking like that anyway?"

I said "It's nippy noodles."

"Yes, but you're already wearing two jackets."

"Well, I'm still cold."

"How can you still be cold? You're wearing two jackets!"

"I know that I'm wearing two jackets, Jas, I'm wearing them."

She huffed.

**five seconds later**

"But how can you still be cold?"

Even Hunky was getting annoyed, because he snogged Jas in the middle of the street. That should shut her up.

**one minute later**

Rosie got out her beard and started stroking it. We stopped walking to stare at her.

I said "What?"

Rosie said "You know what, _ma petite _pally."

"Err.. No."

She said in a French accent "Are the two of you going out now?"

We just looked at her.

Dave rubbed my shoulder a bit, and I looked at him.

He gave me a quick number 5.

Rosie stroked her beard very intensively. "_Non!_"

"_Oui."_

"_Non, c'est impossible!_"

"_C'est possible, Ro-ro.."_

"_Finallement._ It took you kids ages!"

You kids?

Dave and I said "What?!" at exact the same time. He got a bit of smiley eyes and kissed my nose.

"Well, _par example_, you practically share a brain.."

"Er, no we don't."

Jas suddenly huffed up again. "Yes you do, Georgia. You're both immature and mad as hell."

"What do you know about hell, Jas? How could you know how mad hell is? Do you know him? What is he like?"

"Shut up."

**one minute later**

Dave and I are 'sharing a brain', i.e. walking with our heads mashed together. We are geniuses, comedy wise.

**one second later**

Snogging.

Dave really is tip top snogger.

**thirty seconds later**

We were doing a bit of quick number 6 when Sven suddenly ran into us.

"Jah! Oh jah! Snogging for the stars, with your groovsters!"

The with our groovsters?

**ten seconds later**

I asked Rosie "What in the name of arse would our groovsters mean?"

"Well, you know.. Your, er, the.. I really don't know. Don't bother me with this, I have important things to take care of."

Rosie jumped Sven and they went off, snogging. Rosie did a quick wave.

**one minute later**

It's just me and Dave now. We're walking hand-in-hand doing matey mates talk, just like mates.

**two minutes later**

We're in front of my house now. I can see Mutti peeking through the curtains like a seeing-eye dog. I waved at her, she might go away.

**one second later**

Wrong. She just waved back.

**five seconds later**

I pushed Dave behind the tree. He said "Oy, Sex Kitty, I know I'm irresistible but take it easy.."

He is so self-absorbed. I said "Irresistible, ha! You're so self-absorbed. Mutti is being a seeing-eye dog and I'm not snogging you in front of my Mutti."

He did the cheeky smile and pinned me against the tree. "You think you can resist me, Sex Kitty?"

"Indeedio."

He did a bit of 6 ¾ and purred "Are you sure about that?"

My knees are starting to get wobbly. No way he's going to win this. "Very sure. I even think that _you_ can't resist _me_."

He said "Wrong."

I pressed my forehead against his and tried looking into his eyes. It looks like he has one big eye in the middle of his head. Hahahaha!

**ten seconds later**

I rubbed my nose against his and nearly snogged him. I kept about an inch between us. Dave put his arms round my waist.

**one minute later**

Still standing here.

**one minute later**

Dave said "Oh, bugger it.", and he pinned me against the tree and snogged me.

**five minutes later**

I slid my hands up his shirt and did a bit of a back-stroking-thing. Dave has quite soft skin, it surprised me in a way.

He pulled me closer into him and stopped snogging me. He said "I'd better be off laughing on a fast camel now, and let you get some sleep."

I could only nod. He noticed and smiled. "Let's go see a movie tomorrow or something."

I nodded again. He kissed me very softly and said "I'll pick you up at seven. See you."

**one minute later**

I went inside and leaned against the door for a bit.

**five seconds later**

Oh my giddy God. I'm Dave the Laugh's girlfriend. Dave the Laugh is actually my boyfriend!

**one minute later**

Mum came skipping up. "Was that Dave?"

I nodded.

"Dave the Laugh?"

I nodded again.

"Did you snog?"

I shook my head.

"Georgia, you lipgloss is all over your face. I can see that you snogged." Bugger.

"Sooo.. are the two of you official now?"

"Mum, would you give me a break? It's one at night and I'm vair, vair tired. And a bit nauseous, actually."

I'm not tired, I'm too full of snogosity to sleep anytime soon, but the nauseous part is true.. I hope I don't get the stomach lurgy, I don't want to miss going to the movies with Dave tomorrow.

**Sunday september 22nd**

**11.30 a.m.**

My stomach is really aching now. I really hope I don't get sick.

**five minutes later**

I'm shivering all over. It's probably just a spazattack.

**two minutes later  
bathroom**

Erlack a pongoes!

**one minute later**

Mum came mumming in and held my hair back. She can be such a good mum sometimes.

**one minute later**

Wrong.

She said "Can I borrow your leather skirt tonight? I'm going out clubbing with the girls, we're going to see the Baldy-o-gram." She started giggling like a loon. Erlack, I don't want my skirt to see any of that! And I would have to desinfect it a billion times to get every sign of Uncle Eddie in the nuddy pants off of it.

I nearly got sick again and groaned, and Mum said "I'll take that as a yes then!" And skipped off.

**one minute later**

How poo can you be? 'Mum' probably has read Dad's book, _How to be really, really crap_, and took the advice a wee bit too seriously.

**one minute later**

I have to call Dave off for today. Poo.

**one minute later**

Even though he is Dave the Laugh, me getting sick over him won't be considered as very Laughy behaviour. That is simply _le_ fact.

**one minute later**

I'll wash up and brush my teeth first. That's the least I can do.

**five minutes later**

And a bit of mascara and eyeliner won't kill anyone.

**two minutes later**

I grabbed a blanket to wrap around me. There actually came a dead mouse falling out of it. The most surprising part was that the poor mousey was still in one piece.

**one minute later**

Cleaned up the mousey and got another blanket. I already have the stomach lurgy, I don't want the Black Death added to that. It would keep me down for _days_, and then I'll never get to go to the movies.

**one minute later**

Phoned Dave. Thank Sandra he picked up himself. I'm not sure how to picture the family of The Laugh.

He said "Loon Central, Dave speaking."

"This is Georgia from Madnosity Headquarters."

"Ah, how lovely to hear from you at this hour in the morning! How are you today?"

"I'm a bit ill, actually, I don't think I'll be able to make it today."

"Blimey, we've only been going out for ten hours and you're already standing me up? I would have thought better of you, minx of mine."

I said "I have the stomach lurgy. I wish I was just standing you up, but I'm not. Unless you want me to get sick all over you.."

He was actually giving it some thought.. "Hmm. That would be rather unpleasant, yes.."

"Indeedio."

"Well, I'll come visit you!"

"Are you mad? I look like poo."

"I am mad indeed. I don't care."

"You will care if you see me, I can assure you."

"I'm coming over anyway. I might get a good laugh out of it."

"Aren't you supposed to be the loving boyfriend and not the laughing twit?"

He laughed and said "I haven't figured that one out yet.." I could actually see him smile in my head.

Bugger, he's even gorgey in my mind. It's probably the stomach lurgy spreading out. I might get the brain lurgy..

I've already got the brain lurgy the whole time. Never mind.

Dave said "There's no stopping me Kittykat. I'll be there in half an hour."

"You can be here whenever you want, I won't let you in."

He did a dramatic gasp. "Why wouldn't you? I'll be on my best behaviour. I'll even be the loving boyfriend."

"_Only_ if you'll be the loving boyfriend. No laughing twittish behaviour or I'll kick you out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"My Vati would. Or I'll send Angus."

"Anything for you, my love."

"That's taking it too far. We can practise when you get here."

"Looking forward to it. See you."

"Tatty bye."

**five minutes later**

I walked into the front room and Vati was glaring at me.

I said "What is it, oh Portly One?" which I thought was quite high quality, comedy wise.

"Who is that 'loving boyfriend' of yours? Are you and that Italian Stallion bloke official now?"

I said "No, he was snogging an octopus so I dumped him."

"He snogged an _octopus_?!" His badger nearly jumped off of his face. "That's a bit odd.."

"Not an actual octopus.. A slimey girl.."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Because she.. Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"So, who is it now then?"

"Er.. Dave, you know, Dave the Laugh.. You've met him."

"Haven't you gone out with him before? He's the bloke who brought you home in the cartwheel that one time, isn't he?"

"Er, yes.. But that wasn't real. He was a red herring."

"A red herring? What the bloody hell is that?" What's with the sudden interest? Isn't he supposed to be at 'work'?

"Don't bother, Vati, it's too complicated for your hairy brain. _Parle a ma main._" I waved at him.

**ten minutes later**

**my room**

I really have to get changed, I wasn't just waving Vati off. I wish I was, but I'm in my teletubbie jimjams, so it's quite drastic.

I don't want to look like I've given it too much thought, though. I have to be casualosity personified. How can I make myself look ill and casual at the same time?

Not by wearing telletubbie pyjamas, that is _le _fact.

I'll wear the light green boyshorts and the light blue t-shirt. I look a bit surfish now.

That is what I like to think..

**one minute later**

I'll make a messy bun for the casualosity.

**two minutes later**

**bathroom**

And I don't have to hold my hair back. That's a convenience of some kind.

**one minute later**

The stomach lurgy really is poonosity personified.. With knobs. A lot of knobs, to be exact.

Shut up brain, I have to brush my teeth now. This is not the time to think about knobs. (oo-er)

**5 minutes later**

**bed of poonosity**

Snuggled up with Angus and Gordy. They're behaving today.

**one minute later**

Wrong. Angus clawed into my ankle and won't let go.

**one minute later**

Ow. Bloody aggers, he just won't get off!

**one minute later**

I got him off by hitting him with a flashlight. It's quite heavy, and even though he was enjoying it, he couldn't hold on that long.

**one minute later**

How did that flashlight end up in here anyway? It's probably one of Libby's new 'fwends'.

**one minute later**

Doorbell rang. I stumbled down the stairs as fast as I could without getting sick or hurting my ankle some more, so I was going vair, vair slow.

**ten seconds later**

Vati beat me to the door. Buggeration.

He had already started unleashinghis poonosity. I heard him say "So, you're Dave the Laugh then?"

I could hear Dave laughing in his head already. "Appearantly I am, sir." Sir?!

Vati said "I'm Bob Nicolson. Call me Bob." No! He had started that call-me-Bob business again. Fat Bob could be decent, but Bob?

I had finally reached the door. "Dave! Come in!"

"Blimey, Kittykat, you look beaten up."

"I told you so. Weren't you supposed to be on your loving boyfriend spree?"

Vati said "Kittykat?"

I just looked at him. He rambled off mumbling "Bloody rude, these kids, I'm telling you."

Telling who? Has he gone mad? I know where I get it from now.

**five minutes later**

**my room**

We're snuggled up in bed. I have my head on Dave's chest and my arms round his waist. I can hear his heart. It's quite loud and fast-beating.

**one minute later**

It's quite relaxing, actually. I might doze off for a bit..

**3 p.m.**

I woke up in Dave's arms. He fell asleep too..

* * *

**2500 words! I'll write another chappie after this, I have an idea. After next chappie I'll post the secret chapter and that's it!**

**R&R!! I know you know you want to. (:**

**xxxx**


	8. PREVIEW The power of lurve

**I'm leaving in 45 minutes so this is going to be a short preview. I just can't leave without posting another time!**

**I'll be back Sunday afternoon around 5 p.m. I'll try to post as soon as possible.**

**I hate camping. I can't find the air mattress anywhere. :**

* * *

**one minute later**

I can't believe I fell asleep. Dave is still sleeping. He looks so young, it's cute.

**five minutes later**

I'm just looking at him now. How did he fall asleep with me on him? That can't be relaxing..

**one minute later**

I rolled off him and he woke up.

**one minute later**

We're just smiling at each other now. Dave said "Were you staring at me, Kittykat? Am I that irresistible?"

"Get over yourself, Mister Ego."

He laughed and said "I don't bother as long as you're Missus Ego." He waggled his eyebrows.

* * *

**So that's it for now. I'm going to make the rest of this chappie very fluffy and mushy, I hope you won't mind. It's going to be a long one. And one of the last (sorry!). **


	9. The power of lurve

**only 3 reviews for last chappie.. :( oh well, I'm posting anyway. so this is the "long-awaited" chapter 8; The power of Lurve! Sorry about the wait, I've been vair busy with school-stuff. It sucks.**

**Camping sucked, in case you're wondering. Everyone got to snuggle up in this cabin thing, and my group was forced to sleep outside in a bloody circus tent.**

**Yes, it really was a circus tent. It was cold. **

**qwertyuiop098, I was planning on some sort of a sequel, but I don't know for sure. I'll be writing another GeexDave fanfic anyway, I'm not sure what the plot is going to be though.**

**Carry on reading. This is just going to be fluff and relationship-stuff. They're moving vair fast, I know, but keep in mind that they've been on and off for a long time. This is just where I want it to be, m'kay? (: **

* * *

**one minute later**

I can't believe I fell asleep. Dave is still sleeping. He looks so young, it's cute.

**five minutes later**

I'm just looking at him now. How did he fall asleep with me on him? That can't be relaxing..

**one minute later**

I rolled off him and he woke up.

**one minute later**

We're just smiling at each other now. Dave said "Were you staring at me, Kittykat? Am I that irresistible?"

"Get over yourself, Mister Ego."

He laughed and said "I don't bother as long as you're Missus Ego." He waggled his eyebrows and pulled me back onto his chest. He squashed me to him a bit. I put my arms around his wait and squashed him harder.

He said "Oy, no need to squish me to you, missus."

"I'll never know when you'll be away laughing on a fast camel again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kittykat."

I snogged him.

**ten minutes later**

Still snogging. 4, 5, a bit of 6 and even a hint of 7!

**4 p.m.**

Phwoar. Dave really is a tip top snogger.

**one minute later**

I'm a bit peckish, but nauseous at the same time..

**kitchen**

I can't find the jammy dodgers anywhere. The peckish part is having the overhand, I think the lurgy is almost gone.

**five minutes later**

I can hold in at least one jammy dodger, right?

**one minute later  
bathroom**

Wrong.

**one minute later**

Erlack, erlack, erlack!

**upstairs bathroom**

I have to brush my teeth _again_.

**five minutes later**

I went on downstairs and 'call-me-Bob' was chatting with Dave again.

If you want to call it chatting, you may. I like to think of it like a mix up of the Russian Inquisition with a hint of poonosity.

**one minute later**

I stood around the corner, listening, when Vati asked the most horrible think known to humanity. He said "So.. Do you snog?"

I heard Dave chuckle.

"What are your intentions with Georgia? Are the two of you serious? Or do the two of you just fool around and pull pranks, like the common youth?"  
I can't believe him! Sometimes Vati really thinks he is Il Minestrone. He could pass as an imitator with his so-called moustache.

Shut up brain! I can't concentrate on the eavesdropping-fandango! I didn't hear Dave's answer to that because of your stupid brabbling.

Vati asked "Do you love her then?" Unbelievable, the nerve of him. That was shocking enough on itself, but then Dave's answer beat it. It was shocking as two shocking things on vacation in shock.. SHUT UP BRAIN!

He said "I do love her, yes. Even though it's been so short, it's just.." And that's when Libby attacked my knees and I fell into the kitchen. I fell into Dave, who fell onto the counter. We were standing in a perfect snogging position and my lips started puckering up vair badly.. I can't snog him whilst Vati is standing there..

DOWN LIPS, DOWN!

**½ second later**

AWAY, VATI, AWAY!

**½ second later**

Dave nuzzled my nose a bit and said "Well, hello Kittykat.."

He had a bit of the cheeky smile, it gave me the horn.

Oy! Bad lips!

**one second later**

Vati said "I'll let you kids snog then, I know how to take a hint."

Oh my giddy God! He just buggered off! Has Vati finally returned from his not-so-permanent vacation in Poo Ville?

**five seconds later**

Wrong.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF ARSE DID MY BLOODY SHOE GET CHEWED UP?! I'LL GET YOU, YOU FURRY BASTARD!"

Such coarse language.. No wonder Angus got hit by that car. He probably got scared of Vati's giganticibus conk, or stomach, or everything.

**five minutes later**

**on the wall**

So Dave.. loves me?

God's pyjamas. My heart nearly hit my brain again.

I probably heard it wrong anyway.

Or didn't I?

**one minute later**

"Dave, what did you and Vati talk about? Did he give you an example of the Spanish Inquisition?"

Dave smiled and said "A bit, yes.. Just a tad."

"What did he ask you?"

"Er, how serious we are and what my intentions are with you.. Russian Mafia things that you see in the movies."

"Oh, bugger, he was being Il Minestrone again! Was that all he asked? What did you answer?"

"I, er.." Dave got a bit blushy and divvy. "Well, I said that I was in for the long run.." Phwoar! I had the jumpy thing again. He was staring at the ground now.

I said "Dave, you're the Vati. You don't have to be ashamed and do other Ellen-ish things.."

He looked up and smiled a bit.

"What about you then, Gee?"

"What about me?"

"Do you feel the same way?"

I could feel the divviness coming up in the pit of my stomach.

**one second later**

Oh, bloody buggeration!

**five seconds later**

**bathroom**

I nearly made it in here.

**one minute later**

Dave followed me inside and is sitting in the staircase. He's just looking at me, brushing my teeth. (I'm brushing my teeth, and he's looking. He's not looking at me while he's brushing my teeth.. Just to make that clear..)

He's leaning his elbows on his knees and has his head in his hands. (Not literally! He's just leaning on to them. His hands.)

It gives me the Horn again.

**two minutes later**

When I came back, Dave was looking at me in a bit of a worried way.

"What?"

"Let's get you back to bed, Kittykat.. You're clearly not in the state of doing anything drastic now."

**five minutes later**

**in bed**

Dave tucked me in, so I'm snuggled up. He was looking at me in a strange way again.

"So.. What else did my Vati ask?"

"Nothing you should know of.." He looked away and looked back at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

He smiled and said "No need to get the Grandvati look now.." I kicked him a bit.

"Oy! You need to get your rest! I'll leave you sleep then."

"No, don't leave! I already ruined the movie thing.."

"Don't worry. We'll do it another time. I'll be back later, we can just watch a movie here.."

He kissed my forehead and then it hit. He did the looking in my eyes thing again and said "What's wrong, Gee?"

I said "I just.. I'm in for the long run too."

He was really smiling and said "I'm happy about that. I'll see you later, Sex Kitty."

We had a quick number 4 with a bit of nip libbling, and he left.

**one minute later**

Blimey! He did the s'later thing again! When is later?!

I'm vair, vair tired. Too tired for this..

**five minutes later**

When is later?

**one minute later**

Bugger! Why is it that every time I can't fall asleep, Dave the Laugh is involved?

**ten minutes later**

Stupid Dave the Unlaugh.

Who quite possibly _loves_ me.

**one minute later**

Oh my giddy God.

**8 p.m. **

I woke up with Dave's arms around me. It was strangely amazing.

**one minute later**

What?!

**one minute later**

I snuggled up onto his chest and looked up at him. He was awake already and smiled at me.

"Welcome back, gorgeous.."

**one minute later**

His heart was beating like a madman again. I said "Your heart is beating like billio. How come?"

He said "Oh, that's Mister Ego, I think he's quite a bit fond of you."

"Is Mister Ego fond of me? I'm starting to get a bit fond of Mister Ego myself now.."

Dave made a pretendy shocky-face and said "Do I have to get worried now?"

"Mister Ego _is_ yours, so you should know.."

"No, Mister Ego is yours. _I_'m yours."

"Well done, loving boyfriend, that's the spirit." I kissed him. He went straight for the number 5 and nibbled my lips.

**three minutes later**

He rolled us over so he hovered over me.

* * *

**That's it for now! I'm going to sleep, I have such a bad head ache. --" I promise to update sooner next chapter! I really do. **

**R&R !**

**xx**


	10. Hello Mister Ego, how are you today?

**I randomly peeked out of my window and saw Mrs Next Door doing pretendy limping with her umbrella and virtually wetting herself laughing.. My life is vair dull.**

**I know you all are **_**acting **_**like you think I'm nice, but really think I'm stupid for not updating so frequently and writing short chapters, but I can't help it! I'll try to make this one longer, but I have an idea for a new fanfic in my head, and I think it's quite good..**

**Anyways.. Thanks for reviewing everyone! Especially Mizz-Emz: I tried the breathing in and breathing out thing, and I can't do it! I want to do it! **

**I'm listening to Long time coming by Maria Mena. The song is disturbing and relaxing at the same time, which makes me disturbed and relaxed right now. Aren't we lucky that I've already got the first half of this chapter written out in my little notebook? Yes, I think we are. .**

**This is going to be superfluff, like fluff times one hundred, just because I felt like it. I know that they're moving superfast, but keep in mind that they've been holding back their "feelings" for quite some time now, soo.. **

**Don't shoot me.**

**You can all read on now. ******

* * *

**ten minutes later**

**snog central**

I have my legs wrapped around Dave. We've been snogging for the past ten minutes and I'm beginning to feel a bit breathless..

**one minute later**

Someone burst into my room.

Dave broke away from me, and I looked over his shoulder.

It was Libby, smiling her 'cute' smile. She likes to think she looks cute, but she actually looks like a manic rabbit.. She said "Ooh, Gingey and Davey! Were you snogglin' on the floor?!"

"No, Libbs, we were.."

"Snogglin' on the flooo-hooor!"

"Libby.. We.."

"MUMMEEEEE!"

She scampered off.

**one minute later**

We sat up with our backs against the bed. Dave put his arm round my shoulders.

"Would your Mum actually come to check on us?"

"No, she'd be much too busy snogging the face of my Vati."

He looked at me.

"Erlack."

"Indeedio."

**two minutes later**

Oh, what larks! Mutti came barging into my room, to check on us!

She said "Are the two of you alright?"

We nodded.

Libby was hanging on her leg, Mum's leg, not Libby's. It would be rather strange if Libby would be hanging off her own leg, wouldn't it?

She yelled "THEY WERE SNOGGLIN'!"

I said "No, Libbs, we.."

"SNOGGLIN'! Ginger and Davey, snogglin' in a tree! SNOGGLIN', SNOGGLIN'!"

Mum tutted at Libby and turned to me "Are you feeling better, love?" She walked over to me, and felt my forehead.

I said "Mum! I don't have a fever, I never had! I had a stomach bug, remember?"

"Oh, yes, right, just checking, y'know.." She looked at my lips.

I said "MUM!" in what I like to think of as a warning tone.

She just shrugged her shoulders.

I said "Isn't Dad waiting on the couch, MUM?" I made starey eyes at her.

She tutted and said "Alright, I'll be off then. You just carry on with whatever you were up to!"

She winked (!) and went downstairs.

**ten seconds later**

Dave and I are doing a looking-at-each-other-looking-at-the-door thing.

**one minute later**

Dave said "Your Mutti is.. interesting.."

I said "She's mad."

"Interesting indeed. Her top, well, the lack of it especially caught my interest.."

I smacked his arm "You weren't staring at my Mum's nunga's, were you now?"

"I'm just saying.. I can see where you get your, er, curves from."

I smacked his arm again.

"What?! It's not like she covers them up or anything? They're hard not to notice!"

"Good point, well made."

**ten minutes later**

**snuggled up in bed **

Dave's got his arms around me again.

"Gee.. Did you actually hear anything, when you, er, fell into the kitchen?"

"Er.. I-I.. No."

Dave dug into my ribs a few times. "Are you sure?"

"Very."

**one minute later**

Tickly bears. Spaz attack personified.

**three minutes of torture later**

"Okay, okay! I heard your talk with Vati.."

He shot up and looked at me.

"What, er.. What did you hear?"

"Er.. About everything I wanted to hear?"

He had a smug grin. "And what did you want to hear exactly?"

"I'm not sure, really.. You did the talking, so you should know."

"Nope, I don't."

"Well. That sure is a shame, isn't it?"

Dave looked at me like a looking-at thing. I just stared back.

**one minute later**

Staring match.

It's giving me the horn.

**two minutes later**

Still staring.. Dave leaned into me a bit.

I can feel my lips doing virtual puckering up vair, vair badly. With knobs.

**one minute later**

He's about an inch away from me now. But I won't be the one giving in.

I leaned in a bit closer and whispered "Are you sure you can't tell me?"

I did a bit of 6 ¾ and 6 ½. He went a bit limp into me.

"Er.. Not entirely.."

"You can just tell me. I've heard half of it anyway.."

Dave leaned back a bit and took my hands in his.

He looked at our hands and said "Well, I.. I, er.. It could be possible that I.."

He looked up at me and smiled. It was strange, because it made me smile too.

"You're gorgeous Gee.. I mean, really beautiful and fab, and everything and.."

If it could, my heart would have jumped out of my chest. At least it hit my brain, because the only thing I could do was stare at him.

I managed to squeak out "And what?"

"Er.. Never mind."

He snogged me.

**fifteen minutes later**

Oh my giddy God. This is number 4 times 5!

I need a breath though. Soon.

**one minute later**

Could it be possible to die snogging? I think it could.

**one minute later**

Dave was probably thinking the same thing, because he rolled off me, panting like a loon.

**five seconds later**

We're both panting like loons now.

**one minute later**

Dave said "Blimey, Gee."

I smiled and said "Blimey indeed."

**two minutes later**

Snogging again. I'm on top of Dave and he's got his arms round my waist.

**one minute later**

He slowly trailed up and laid his hands on my nunga's. Number 7 in bed, isn't that number 8?

We need an Ace Gang meeting soon.

**five minutes later**

Dave pulled away, slid his arms round my waist again and said "But really, Gee, what _did_ you hear?"

"Just drop it, Dave! You know what you said!"

"Yes, but what did you hear?"

"I heard what you said!"

"What did I say then?"

"You know what you said, Dave.."

"I'm quite sure that I don't."

"Just say it."

"No."

"Dave! I already heard you say it."

"No you didn't."

"I'm quite sure I did."

"Are you really sure?"

"Er.."

I'm not lying, I'm not sure if I heard him say what I think that I heard him.. er, he said..

I'm confused now.

**one minute later**

I did a bit of 6 ½ and kissed my way back to his lips.

I said "Whatever you said, you can tell me. If not, I will ask Vati. He has the tendency to say the wrong thing at the wrong moment, so you know you'll be dead any other way."

He smiled, then sighed.

"I.. I-I love you, Kittykat."

Oh my giddy God! I did hear it right!

I just stared at him.

He looked worried and started dithering about "I-I.. I'm sorry, Gee, I shouldn't have said that, I told you that I shouldn't have said it, I just.. I don't expect you to say it back either, I.. Oh, bugger, I've ruined everything haven't I? I didn't m.."

I snogged him. I did the lower lip sucky thing again, and Dave moaned a bit. He nibbled my lips and went on to number 6.

**one minute later**

Blimey O'Reilly's trousers. He lurves me.

**one minute later**

Dave the Laugh loves me.

_Love._

Do I love Dave?

**one minute later**

Well.

He makes me smile just by smiling himself..

And everytime he says something sweet my heart hits my brain and I go jelloid..

And he is top snogger, let's not forget that!

But do I love him?

**five minutes later**

I slid my hands under his shirt and did a bit of a back-stroking thing. Dave was playing with my hair. It felt vair nice and a bit ticklish. I giggled.

**one minute later**

Oh my God! I actually giggled.

I must love him, then.

**ten seconds later**

I nuzzled his neck and mumbled "I love you.."

**one minute later**

Where did that come from?

**five seconds later**

Dave had a small spaz attack and once again, we fell off the bed.

He sat up and leaned over me. "I'm not sure if I heard that right.. What did you say?"

I sat up a bit and nuzzled my nose against his. "I love you, Hornmeister."

He was really smiling and said "I already thought so.. I have been Jack the Biscuit for quite some time now. About time you realised that.."

I said "Welcome back, Mister Ego, how are you today?"

He laughed and cupped my face in his hands. He kissed me very softly and said "I love you, Gee."

"I love you too."

**ten minutes later**

4 and 5 with a hint of 6. Yummy scrumboes!

**one minute later**

I should deffo add floor snogging to the snogging scale.

**one minute later**

Although.. It could be interpreted as a bit rudey dudey by the vair, vair dim, i.e. Jas.

**one minute later**

Get out of my head, Jas, this is a vole-free type of zone!

I've gone mad again. That is simply _le_ fact.

* * *

**It would be beautiful to end it here, wouldn't it? **

**Don't worry, I'm not ending it here. I've been writing two chapters at a time, plus the long awaited hidden chapter, makes it two more chapters after this one surely to come. If I get a sudden flash of inspiration, you will know.**

**I saw the movie on internet yesterday and it was ACE! Peter Dyer is quite the pervy one, isn't he? Dave the Laugh's eyes are so beautiful, the part where they're passing notes and he looks up at Gee, it made me swoon a bit.. And Robbie, OH MY GOD. That last scene especially! Lush! And I virtually died laughing when Miss Stamp said "Let's get **_**physical..**_**" **


	11. The homosexualists you're attracted to

**Yay! The lost chapter! It's here! As happy as I am, well..**

**Errrrr. **

**Yeah. **

**I apologise in advance. I really do. **

**I'm not sure what to do after this chapter.. **

* * *

**sunday october 23****rd**

**2.30 p.m.**

**Front room**

I'm bored.

**one minute later**

Phoned Jas.

"Jazzy."

"_Oui?_"

"I'm bored."

"Oh, me too, you can come over if you want to."

"Why do I have to come over to you?"

"Just, because.. Y'know.."

She hung up on me.

**fifteen minutes later**

**at Jas's**

We're sitting in front of Jas's window, staring out side. Jas calls it "people watching". She finds her interest in people she doesn't know. She's actually observing people, guessing their jobs, amount of kids, sexuality, etc.

**twenty minutes later**

Still sitting here.

**ten minutes later**

"You should give it a try, Gee!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's strange. I don't know these people."

"That's the fun in it! Just try."

**five minutes later**

Some old fart came strolling by. I tried to guess.

"Er.. He's an elderly loon, for sure. In his glamosity years he was a male go-go-dancer. He married in his fifties, to a young broad I suppose, one of those perv-marriages.." Jas giggled.

**ten minutes later**

It was an old-fart-parade! They just kept on coming!

**one minute later**

Finally, someone our age. Oh my God, he's quite literally yummy scrumboes!

"Jas, he's quite fit looking!"

"Georgia, you have a boyfriend!"

"Anyone can see that this bloke is good looking.."

"I thought you finally reigned in your red bottom, Gee! You plighted your troth to Dave, now sitck with it!" She was actually shouting at me now. "You can't just go checking out random lads! That's just wrong! You're such a tart, Georgia!"

I just looked at her and walked out.

**4 p.m.**

**kitchen**

I hate Jas.

**one minute later**

Such rubbish! It's not like I ran outside and jumped the lad! I didn't even knew him! I just said he was good looking, that's all.

**one minute later**

Not even a hint of the big red bottom.

**one minute later**

Maybe a small, vair small, teeny weeny hint.

**one minute later**

No. It was just my girlosity having the upper hand.

**one minute later**

But that doesn't give her the right to call me a tart. Because I am not a tart. I _have_ plighted my troth to Dave, and I _am_ sticking with it. What in the name of arse is Jas rambling on about?

I am vair tired.

**two minutes later**

**bed of confusiosity**

I lay down. My head aches a bit.

**five seconds later**

Libby came banging out of my closet. "GINGERR!" I nearly had a stroke.

"Gingey, darling, come into my closet!"

"No Libbs, it isn't going to fit.."

"Come on, Gingey, it's naaaaice!" She did her impression of an attractive smile, which actually looks like a dead mad badger.

**in my closet**

I'm in my closet with Libby, Scuba Diving Barbie (who has been renamed to Scuba Diving Head, as her body is miraculousy missing..), our Holy Lord Sandra, and a new Mister Twig.

**one minute later**

Something's up my bum-oley. Ow.

**one minute later**

It's that bloody Mister Twig again! Stay away mister Twig, go find your business in someone else's bum-oley!

**one second later**

Erlack.

**two seconds later**

Shut up, brain. No one ever asked your opinion.

**one minute later**

I might have bruised my bum-oley.

**five minutes later**

Libby got a bit spazoid with Scuba Diving Head, and I fell out of the closet. Ow.

**one minute later**

Mum came mumming in. "Georgia, what are you doing?"

"Libby has built a little housey in my closet."

Mum nodded.

"And she kicked me out."

Mum nodded again.

"Mum! Would you _please_ stop nodding and get Libby out of my closet?!"

She nodded again. How annoying!

**two minutes later**

Mum eventually got Libby out. She promised her a cookie. We don't even _have_ cookies in this godforsaken place, because _someone_'s too busy watching her brother-in-law undress himself.

I'm just trying to make a point here.

**one minute later**

My shoes and clothes are all over the place! I'm too tired to clean this all up!

**two minutes later**

**bed**

Mum came in. "Georgia, it's like a bomb exploded in here! Clean this mess up!"

A bomb named Libby.

Your daughter.

Libby, mum.

**one minute later**

**cleaning up "the mess" **

I had to throw all my shoes out of the closet to put them in properly.

**one minute later**

Oh dear Gott in Himmel. I found the card Dave gave me when we had our one week anniversary, in the red herring decade, in the Georgia-is-such-a-tart universe. It's so sweet!

How did it end up in my closet?

**five seconds later**

It must have been Angus. I bet he was hiding them for later, like some kind of snack. Mad cat.

**one minute later**

And here's the one he gave me when Lindsay hit my ankle during the hockey match. It says something about one legged girls. I can't see properly because my eyes are a bit teary.

**one minute later**

He was vair, vair nice to me. It was before we went mad and we had all the incidental snogging fandango's..

Perhaps, Jas was right about my red bottom. It has been hurting people a lot.

**4.45 p.m.**

Again, as if he was on cue, Dave came storming into my room. I hadn't even heard the doorbell ring or anything.

**one minute later**

He gave me a peck on the cheek and sat down on my bed.

"How did you get in?"

"Your Mutti was putting out the garbage and told me to walk right up.. She lurves me, you know."

"I know."

"Anyway, what's up? It's quite messy in here, Gee, what did you do?"

"It wasn't me, it was my mad sister, poncing around and throwing me out of closets."

I held up the cards. "Look what I found.."

He looked at them and smiled a little. "Ah, yes, the good old times. Haha, this was when I brought you home in Elvis's cartwagon! I'm quite a comedy genius, even if I say myself.."

"Vair funny, mister. Lindsay's attempt to murder me must have been the laugh of the century."

"Actually, it was the laugh of the century.. And besides that, those hockey skirts are quite.."

I gave him a death glare. He smiled "What?"

"I was actually busy cleaning up 'the mess', so, what brings you here?"

He waved his hand. "Oh, I was just on the way to go see my girlfriend when I decided to drop by.. I wanted to ask her to go see a movie with me."

"You have a girlfriend then? Do I know her? How long has this been going on, I can't believe you didn't tell me.."

He smiled. "Four weeks, four hours and fourteen minutes." Oh my God, that's so sweet!

"I love you Dave."

He smiled "You too.." and gave me a soft kiss.

"So.. I thought it would be nice to go see a movie for our four week anniversary, if that's okay with you."

"Vair okay with me, fab even."

"I'll pick you up at eight then."

"You're actually picking me up? Are you trying to impress my Vati?"

He grinned. "Oh my God, you're actually trying to impress my Vati! You are quite the comedy genius indeedio.." He laughed.

**five minutes later**

Dave was about to leave when my lips started puckering up. I could virtually hear them shout at me. "What about us, Georgia!"

**one second later**

DOWN BRAIN.

**one second later**

So when he got up, I stood up behind him and slid my arms around his waist. I did 6 ¾ and a bit of 6 ½. Dave let out a little moan.

He turned around and said "Fancy a quick snog then?"

"Where would you get that idea?"

He rubbed his nose against mine, and I got a hint of the mad giggle. He smiled and kissed me very soft and long. We dropped down on my bed.

**one minute later**

He slid his tongue over my lower lip and did a bit of a nibble. I went completely jelloid and nearly fell over. Dave broke away and laughed. I just snogged him again.

**one minute later**

Mutti came barging in. We jumped a mile apart. Mum did the looking-at-Georgia-looking-at-Dave-thing, and was grinning like a madman.

I said "Mum, stop doing the looking thing and get to the point please."

She said "There's someone on the phone for you."

"Who is it then?" As if I didn't know..

"Jas."

"Then I'm not here, tell her I'm out or something."

"I already told her that you were here with Dave."

"Well, tell her we're out, giving my big red bottom a breath of fresh air."

"What?"

"Oh, she'll understand, and probably huff off."

**two minutes later**

Mum was staring at Dave.

**four years later**

"Er, mum? Jas is waiting on the phone?"

"Oh, right." She mummed off.

**one minute later**

I said "I believe that Mutti fancies you."

"Well, as you know I _am_ irresistible.." He looked at me from under his eyelashes.

I did pretendy fainting on my bed. He laughed and sat down next to me.

"What happened with Jas?"

"Oh, she's being Mad Mabel of the Forest again, she keeps on talking rubbish about me.." and I explained the whole story.

I started bantering on. "Don't think anything of it. I only thought he was fit looking. I don't fancy him or anything, and he probably was a homosexualist anyway.."

Dave laughed. He was probably thinking what kind of div he was going out with now.. Fab.

He said "Gee, I'm not upset about your sticky-out red bottom. You have the right to find people fit looking. I'm not complaining unless you go off with them.."

"Well, I didn't go off with him. I wouldn't, really.. As I said, he could have been a homosexualist for what I know.."

Dave was really smiling now. He said "Gee, don't worry about it."

I wanted to say "But I'm a red bottomed minx of first water, don't I at least get a scolding?"

I only got to "But I.." when he snogged me.

**five minutes later**

4 and 5.

**two minutes later**

With a hint of 6 and a wee bit of 7..

**five minutes later**

And a small intention of virtual number 8 (!)

**fifteen minutes later**

Dave stopped snogging me and did the looking in my eyes – thing again.

He said "Gee, stop worrying about it. I don't care about the homosexualists you find yourself attracted to. As long as you love _me_, I'll be fine."

I got a bit smiley and said "I love you, Dave. How couldn't I? You are, it has to be said, Jack the Biscuit.."

"With knobs."

"Oo-er."

And we laughed like loons on loon tablets.

* * *

**That's it, folks! I'm so sorry! I know I had another chapter planned, but I don't have the time! I'm very busy with school and I have to make a good start this year, as I flunked last year and had to repeat it (That's what I'm doing now. I suck, I know..)**

**I scooted the story a few weeks forward so it'll fit with the timeline of the sequel, because I'm going to put in the birthday party, so yeah. **

**I would love to have at least 9 reviews, so I'll have 100 for this story.. You will all get a virtual fruit lolly! **

**xxxx **

**P.S. Yes, there WILL be a sequel. Absolutely. But I'm not sure what the plotline is going to be exactly, so I'll be figuring that out during Maths and Social Studies. **


	12. Authors Note: What? A sequel! :

Dearest readers,

I hate author's notes as much as the next person, but I'm having a small dilemma.

I've started writing the sequel (yes, I finally found the time!), but I'm pondering on 3 possibilities.

**1.** I really, really liked 'God's pyjama's, what were you thinking?!', and I really want a sequel to that, especially because of Dave's mum and Georgia's mum being sad aerobic mates and all that jazz. Think about the comical possibilities, there are quite a few..

**2.** But 'One last snog' is pretty awesome too. I was really looking forward to writing Georgia's 16th birthday party.. A sequel to that would be pretty cool, and it's what I've promised.

**3.** Or, the most interesting possibility (for me, that is..):

I could write a new story, some sort of mixture between the two stories with new added elements that I had saved in my head (otherwise it would become quite boring and repeat-ish, and no one wants that..), and then, maybe, write a sequel to that, because, to be honest, both 'God's pyjamas' and 'One last snog' didn't quite work out the way I had planned.

The 'sequel' is now in the state of a few pages in Word, it could go any way now, but I really need other people's opinion on this, because my own opinion can't always be trusted.

Option 1, 2 or 3, which will it be?! (It rhymes! HAHA.)

Love,

Michelle xx


	13. Authors Note 2: Le Sequel

Hello again!

I forgot to do an announce-ish thing.

Even though there weren't that much votes for it, I decided on option **2**.

Check it out.

/s/4576843

(I can't put the link in, but you know what it means, right?)

xx


End file.
